What if ?
by Naitriab
Summary: AU story following the relationship between Legolas and Aragorn. After a deadly assault by the Wargs Legolas must come to term with the loss of Aragorn. SLASH! WIP updated 27 Sept. 09.
1. Many meetings

As this is the first time I've ever attempted a story like this I will be very grateful for any feedback that I get so I know how badly I am doing.  
  
This is a slight AU in so far that Elrond doesn't have a daughter only two sons.  
  
Many lines of dialogue are lifted straight from the first two films which is easier than trying to find them in the book.  
  
So far none of the characters belong to me they are all property of Tolkein as are the lines with the exception of those that Peter Jackson wrote.  
  
This will probably end up as a SLASH story so don't moan at me.  
  
This has no bearing on my other LOTR story 'An Easterlings story'.  
  
This story starts just before the council Elrond in Rivendell and acts on the presumption that Aragorn and Legolas met when Aragorn delivered Gollum to the elves for safe keeping. Anything that doesn't tie in with the book ignore as it is for the purpose of the story.  
  
I know the names of Elrond's sons may be wrong but I can't find my copy of the book to look it up  
  
With that out of the way then I shall attempt to start the story but please don't moan if it goes too badly wrong.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Rivendell ...  
  
Two figures stood watching the four hobbits below them, it had been three days since Frodo Baggins had arrived in Rivendell on the back of Lord Glorfindels horse and was now almost cured of the wound that the Nazgul had inflicted on him.  
  
"You'll miss them when you leave won't you Estel?" The taller of the two figures asked  
  
"It was nice to have company on the road, I have been travelling alone for so long that I forgot how enjoyable it could be to have others with you even if they did moan and try to stop for a meal every five minutes." Estel said turnning to the elf he considered a brother in every sense of the word.  
  
"You chose the lonely road Estel." Elrohir reminded his brother. Elrohir couldn't imagine the life that his brother had lived for 50 years as when Elrohir was out in the wilds he always had his twin with him.  
  
"I know I did. There is still no other road open before me. It is more necessary than ever to patrol now that Sauron is on the rise once more." Estel said.  
  
"You don't have to be alone. There must be someone out there who is willing to walk the road with you out there somewhere." Elrohir said feeling a sense of sadness for his mortal brother who had yet to find someone to care for to such a degree that he would be willing to risk everything for.  
  
"Are you aware of anyone of our aquaintance who would be willing to travel the road with me?" Estel demanded  
  
"No. Then again you might not be looking in the right place." Elrohir said and with a grin at the human left.  
  
Estel sighed and went to find the book he'd been reading before Elrohir had barged into his room. Picking it up he went up to the top floor of Elronds home and curled up near the shards of his ancestors sword grateful for some peace. Unfortunately for Estel his peace didn't last for long as a strange human in the clothing style of Gondor interupted him.  
  
"You are no elf." the stranger said. A statement which Estel thought strange as anyone who was the slightest bit aquainted with elfs would have been able to see that he was not clean shaven a thing that an elf could never be. He was also more stockily built than an elf would be. There was something about this man that Estel did not trust, this wasn't surprising as he trusted very few of his species identifying with the elves much easier than men. Therefore when the man tried to pry and find out who he was Estel didn't tell him anything other than the fact that he was a friend of Gandalf. After hearing this the stranger seemed to loose all interest in Estel and turnned to look at the shards of Narsil instead, Estel almost jumped to his feet when the other man dropped the hilt after realising that someone was looking at him, only the fact that the stranger walked off sucking his cut finger saved him from being shouted at. Estel bent to pick up the hilt and had reverantly replaced it when he heard the sound of running footsteps, out of habit Estel dropped into a crouch and produced a dagger which he wasn't supposed to have with him to face whatever the threat was. The threat turnned out to be a blonde elf with a long hunting knife in one hand.  
  
"Are you here to kill me Legolas?" Estel asked managing to keep his face straight  
  
"No Estel." Legolas replied flushing slightly before returnning the knife to its sheath on his back.  
  
"I'm glad I would hate for my friends to be trying to get rid of me now. Not that it would be much of a change mind you I'm sure that I would have been dead years ago if the twins had their way." Estel said with a slight smile.  
  
"It is good to see you again Estel." Legolas said walking forward to clasp the younger mans forearm.  
  
"And you to Legolas. Why are you here? I am surprised that king Tharundil let his youngest son out of his sight."  
  
"I have to tell you something." Legolas said looking slightly worried as to what his friends reaction was going to be.  
  
"What is it?" Estel quizzed wondering what the Prince of Mirkwood had to say to him considering they had only ever met once before.   
  
"I need to tell you in private." Legolas said  
  
"If you would wait one minute while I return this book to my room then I will gladly listen to anything that you have to say." Estel said returnning to his seat and picking up the book he had been trying to read all day. Estel led the way down the steps and returnned the book to his room. He was grateful that Legolas didn't try and look into his room as he jealously guarded his secrets and while he wasn't able to keep the twins out of his room he was sure that he wasn't going to let an elf he'd only met twice see his room. Once the book was back in its place on his shelf he left the room and led the elf to a secluded part of Rivendell. Though it was one of the most secluded spots it was also one of the most lovely as well as it was a small bridge over a stream with plants all round, hardly anyone went there apart from newly engaged elven couples.  
  
"Will anyone come here to interupt us?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No. If they do then I expect that you will hear them in plenty of time. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Estel asked  
  
"When you brought Gollum to my kin we promised that we would guard him and not let him escape us." Legolas started. "I am sorry to tell you that some of my kin feeling sorry for him allowed Gollum to clime trees thinking that as the trees make us feel better it might work for him as well. However once up the tree he wouldn't come back down again. When one of the guards went up the tree to find out what had happened to him the creature had vannished and we have been unable to find a trace of him since." Legolas said staring at the water unwilling to meet Estels eyes and see the disapointment in them.  
  
"How long ago did this happen?" Estel asked trying not to laugh at his friend who was expecting to be shouted at.  
  
"Maybe a month ago." Legolas said glancing up at the human. The laughter in Estels eyes reassured him that Estel wasn't going to shout at him.  
  
"Then no harm has been done. Gollum is as afraid of Mordor as one of the hobbits and a good deal more crafty with luck the enemy haven't found him yet." Estel said reassuring the elf who despite being hundreds of years older than him still acted younger than Estel himself.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Legolas asked eagerly not wanting his people to have failed the rest of Middle-Earth  
  
"Yes Legolas I do." Estel said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Estel." Legolas said with a smile of his own.  
  
"When speaking to anyone else other than my father or Mithrandir or one of the twins can you call me Aragorn. Though the hobbits know me as Strider." Estel said  
  
"For one so young you certainly have enough names Aragorn." Legolas said trying out the new name.  
  
"That I may do but please make sure that you use the right name with the right person." Aragorn said teasing his friend  
  
"I have a good memory Aragorn and am not in the habit of forgetting things." Legolas retorted  
  
"The only other thing is to not mention what I am in front of other people. No-one needs to know that I am the heir to the throne of Gondor and by no-one I mean it." Aragorn said sternly.  
  
"I won't forget." Legolas promised  
  
"If the pair of you are quite finnished then you'd know that you should be at the council meeting which is just about to start." another voice said. Both Aragorn and Legolas jumped not expecting to hear anyone. The turnned to see Glorfindel standing behind them.  
  
"Is it about to start?" Aragorn asked knowing that on occasion Glorfindel was given to joking.  
  
"Yes." Glorfindel said. The younger two exchanged looks and dashed off towards the meeting circle where everyone else was going to be waiting for them.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
There you go the first part. I know not a lot happned but I was trying to weave the strands of film and book together and create an interesting Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
In sticking with the film the place where Aragorn takes Legolas to talk is where Arwen gives him the Evenstar.  
  
Please let me know what you think as I won't continue without feedback. 


	2. The council of Elrond

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed the first chapter and to those of you who have read the first bit and not reviewed please do so in the near future.  
  
As before none of the characters belong to me. This story will probably contain SLASH in later chapters but I will put up a more noticeable warnning when I get there.  
  
The only bits that belong to me are the characters thoughts and the fact that Arwen doesn't exist which will cheer up the people on my floor who dislike her.  
  
There is no gap between this chapter and the last.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Lord Elrond of Rivendell wondered where his guest were as not only was the ring-bearer not there neither was Gandalf, also missing were Aragorn and Legolas which was very surprising as both of them were as a rule punctual. A few seconds later the later two arrived at a run, the stopped just before getting to the meeting and walked the rest of the way. Elrond noticed the guilty looks that Aragorn and Legolas exchanged before going to their seats. The other elves from Mirkwood made no sign that they noticed that their Prince was late however Boromir of Gondor was glowering at Aragorn Elrond guessed there would be trouble with those two if he wasn't careful.  
  
Shortly after Aragorn and Legolas were seated Gandalf came in leading the ring bearer. The young hobit was looking round nervously at all the faces in the circle on seeing Strider Frodo felt slightly better as he trusted this man to look after him, for an instant the hobit was sure that he saw the hint of a smile on the humans face then it was gone again. As Frodo listened to the speach that Elrond was giving he could feel the pull of the ring asking him to put it on and run away. He was relieved therefore when Elrond called for him to put it on the stone in the centre of the gathering.  
  
Aragorn had seen the ring before and therefore he was the only one apart from Elrond and Gandalf who didn't lean forward in his chair to look at the ring, all he wanted was to stay as far away from the ring as possible, if he'd been able to then he wouldn't have attended the meeting but Elrond had insisted and he wasn't going to argue with his father. Sitting opposite Aragorn Legolas noticed the look of revulsion that crossed the mans face before being hidden behind his usual impassive mask. Like the other elves there Legolas was aware what the ring would mean to Aragorn as it was a physical reminder of his races weekness in particular that of his own family.  
  
After the muttering had died down Boromir shifted in his seat which imediately drew the eyes of the elves and Aragorn to him.  
  
"So it is true." Boromir whispered. Gandalf looked at the eldest son of Denethor worridly, the steward of Gondor had been preoccupied with the ring for many years and while the younger son seemed unaffected by his fathers mallice there was the possibility that Boromir as the eldest son wouldn't. Gandalf exchanged a look as Boromir talked of his dream. Of all the people at the council it was only Legolas and Elrohir who noticed the painned look cross Aragorns face at the mention of 'Isildur's bane'.  
  
Realising that things were about to get out of hand Gandalf got to his feet and spoke in a tongue that none there spoke. Aragorn was worried at the looks of pain that crossed the elves faces when Gandalf spoke in particular that of Legolas who being of a slightly different species of elf to those of Rivendell was even more affected by the ring. It didn't work thoough as Boromir got to his feet again and began to try and persuade the council that Gondor needed the ring.  
  
"... give Gondor the weapon of the enemy..." Boromir said. Aragorn sighed inwardly and prepared to clash heads with the younger man.  
  
"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master." Aragorn said speaking up for the first time. Boromir runded on him  
  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked being deliberately insulting. Legolas had had enough and forgetting his promise to Aragorn just a short while earlier jumped to his feet.  
  
"He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn and you owe him your allegience." Legolas said quietly. Aragorn graoned silently. Elves were useless at keeping secrets.  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildurs heir?" Boromir asked turnning to face Aragorn who raised his head slightly trying to ignore the look that Frodo was giving him.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued giving Frodo a reson for a shocked look at Aragorn who was trying to work out what he was going to do to the elf for not shutting up.  
  
"Havo Dath Legolas" Aragorn said his voice holding a hint of his anger.   
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said returnning to his seat where he sat staring at Aragorn the man who could rightfully compell him to leave. Legolas also stared at Aragorn wondering how much he was going to be shouted at for telling the secret that Aragorn had not yet wanted to be known. When Gimli hit the ring with his axe Aragorn noticed the painned look on Frodos face and worried that the ring had already gainned a hold of Frodo. Right on que Boromir added his complaint, this eventually degenerated into an argument between the races with only three people staying out Aragorn, Elrond and Frodo.  
  
"I will take it, I will take it." Frodo shouted. Gandalf imediately volunteered.  
  
"If by my life or death I can protect you I will." Aragorn found himself saying as he got to his feet and walked to Frodo's side. He knelt in front of the hobbit. "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow." Legolas volunteered a few seconds later.  
  
"And my axe." Gimli said glowering up at Legolas as he stood by the ring bearer.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all little one but if this is the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir offered. Neither Aragorn or Legolas were pleased to have this man go with them as neither trusted him. He was joined shortly afterwards by the other three hobbits and the group was complete.  
  
One Elrond had agreed this Legolas went to speak to the rest of the party from Mirkwood and give them a message to take to his father which tried to explain how come his son had orginally gone on a courier mission and had ended up on a quest to destroy the one ring, one thing was certain and that was that Tharundil was going to be livid.  
  
Gimli was also explainning things to the other dwarves as the Dwarven race needed to be represented as there was no telling what would happen if the quest was left in the hands of men and elves. The other dwarves laughed and agreed with him.  
  
Aragorn meanwhile was talking with Gandalf and Elrond about which road should be taken, the man had gone into Mordor on one or two occasions but this was the first time that he'd ever had a serious reason for going there other than the sport of hunting Orcs.  
  
"Aragorn, we shall be setting out within the hour do you not think that you should prepare to leave?" Gandalf asked as the man was dressed up slightly for the council and wasn't in his usual travelling kit.  
  
"Will it be alright if I replenish my herb store from yours Father?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Elrond said. Aragorn hurridly left to change and to replenish his stores.  
  
Legolas saw the man leave and would have followed him to apologise but for the fact that he had not yet finnished giving the message to the other elves. It was another ten minutes before Legolas could leave. As soon as he could do he hurridly made his way to Aragorn's room unnoticed by everyone but Elrohir.  
  
"Aragorn may I come in?" Legolas asked after knocking on the door.  
  
"It's not locked." was the slightly muffled reply and Legolas opened the door to be confronted by Aragorn sprawled on the floor dressed in only a pair of black leggings hunting for something under his bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked concerned  
  
"Fine." Aragorn said crawling back out again with a pouch in one hand. His hair was very mussed and he had a streak of dirt on one check.  
  
"What were you looking for?" Legolas inquired trying very hard not to stare at the mans bare chest.  
  
"This, it's my herb pouch I managed to kick it umder the bed while changing." Aragorn said while attaching said pouch to his belt.  
  
"I came to apologise to you for what I said in the council it was out of order." Legolas said sincerely  
  
"No need it is probably for the best anyway as I am fairly certain that the hobbits let alone the dwarf would never forgive me if they found that I'd been hiding things from them." Aragorn said with a smile while pulling his black shirt on.  
  
"I am glad that you aren't mad at me anymore." Legolas said relieved  
  
"Just don't do it again." Aragorn warnned him  
  
"I won't" Legolas promised.  
  
"Good now scat. I need to finish preparing and you will just be a distraction." Aragorn said. Legolas left the room wishing he was able to A) get the image of Aragorns bare chest out of his head or B) brush the dirt of Aragorns face and tidy his hair up. Life just wasn't fair for a scruffy man to look so good.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I hope you like that part as well I know most of the lines are lifted straight from the film but that is the use of having a DVD player on your laptop so you can play a scene and type at the same time.   
  
I apologise to Boromir fans out there but Aragorn and Legolas are not going to like him yet if they ever do.  
  
Once more I need to stress that this is a slash story and even if it wasn't whose going to complain about seeing a mussed up film Aragorn with no shirt on? Precisely.  
  
Remember no feedback no story !!!! 


	3. The missing scout

I can't believe that people acctually like this. It is great how the first slash fic that I write gets more reviews for one chapter than I usually get for two. Just goes to show what people like to read.  
  
As usual none of the characters are mine.  
  
This an AU as Arwen does not exist at all.  
  
I know that Elrohir isn't like this in the book but I need to have him like this for the purpose of the story.  
  
This takes place an hour after the last part.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Aragorn hurried out of his room, he was ready to leave now and was just running through an invemtory of what he usually took with him when he passed Elronds study.  
  
"Aragorn can you come in here for one minute." Elrond called knowing who it was despite the fact that there was no way he could have seen who it was. Aragorn was reminded of when he had been a child he had never been able to sneak up on Elrond no matter how quiet he was as the elf always seemed to know when one of his children was near by.  
  
"What can I do for you father?" Aragorn asked respectfully.   
  
"I wish to give you something. I do not think that you will be returnning to Rivendell again once this quest is over or if you do it will not be in the same way." Elrond said looking at his foster son fondly  
  
"You know that I do not want to leave. I feel little for the world of men and have no wish to rule one of their kingdoms." Aragorn said his eyes showing how heavy his destiny weighed on him.  
  
"I know my son but you need to learn to care for men it will be needed before the end." Elrond said with one of his rare glimpses into the future.  
  
"Is that all that you wished to tell me father?" Aragorn asked  
  
"I wanted to give you something to take with you." Elrond said opening a wooden box on his desk. "This belonged to your mother, she wanted you to have it. Her idea was that you would give it to the one who claimed your heart. I had hoped you would find someone before you left me but as that is not the case I would have you take it with you to give to who ever claims your heart in the future." Elrond said. The necklace that Elrond held out to his foster son was the tree of Gondor with six green jewels around it on a gold background. Aragorn took it from his father.  
  
"I remember her wearing it when I was very young. She never took it off for an instant." Aragorn said his pale blue eyes clouding over at the memory of his mother.  
  
"She asked to speak to me when she was on her death bed. She gave it to me then." Elrond said. This was the one thing that he had kept secret from Aragorn for many years. He had given him his fathers ring when Aragorn had left to become leader of the rangers and now was the right time for his son to have his mothers necklace.  
  
"I never knew what happened to it." Aragorn said sadly.  
  
"I have kept it safe for you all these years and now it belongs to you once more. When you give it to someone just be sure that they return your feelings my son as I do not want you to be hurt." Elrond said.   
  
"I have never met anyone who could get close enough to my heart to break it." Aragorn said  
  
"There will be one day." Elrond prophesised. Aragorn just smiled at him and put the necklace on. At that moment Glorfindel burst into the room.  
  
"My Lord Elrond. The scouts that you sent out have returnned all apart from your son Elladan." Glorfindel said knowing how Elrond was going to take this news.  
  
"Do they know anything of my sons fortunes?" Elrond demanded.  
  
"One of the scouts heard a disturbance slightly to the west of his position when he reached the spot all he found was this." Glorfindel held out one of a pair of short swords to Elrond. Elrond and Aragorn both recognised it, both of Elronds sons had one.   
  
"What manner of creature has taken my son?" Elrond demanded.  
  
"A group of men have my brother. They plan on selling him to Saruman for some twisted plan." Elrohir said entering the room with Legolas behind him.  
  
"If you knew this my son then why didn't you warn your brother?" Elrond asked  
  
"Somethings need to happen." Elrohir said in a manner which would have done his grandmother proud.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel will you gather together others and get my son back for me." Elrond asked .  
  
"If you send Lord Glorfindel after Elladan then you will never see either of them again." Elrohir said  
  
"Who should I send then? You don't expect me to leave my son to be killed?" Elrond demanded of his other son.  
  
"Send Aragorn as a human he will be able to succeed where others could not." Elrohir said.  
  
"I cannot go, I am sworn to go with Frodo to destroy the ring." Aragorn said.  
  
"If you do not go then my brother will die." Elrohir said simply. Aragorn looked helplessly at Elrond, he had no idea what to do. He wanted to go after the humans and rescue his brother but equally he wanted to go with Frodo.  
  
"They cannot be far from Rivendell with your brother Aragorn. We can go and get him then join up with the rest of the Fellowship just a short way down the path. They will not be able to move very fast with four hobbits and a dwarf in the group. At least not as fast as you and I can travel." Legolas said  
  
"Legolas has a point." Glorfindel said  
  
"He may do but I would like to know where this 'we' comes from." Aragorn said  
  
"You can hardly expect me to let you go on your own." Legolas said  
  
"Why do you want to come with me?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"I'm your friend. Who knows what trouble you'll get into without me there to keep an eye on you." Legolas said with a grin. Aragorn exchanged a look with Elrond before sighing.  
  
"I'll go and find out which route Gandalf plans to take the others on. I will meet you by the main entrance to Rivendell in half an hour later." Aragorn said to Legolas before leaving. Elrohir looked at the retreating figure of the man and the golden haired elf and smiled to himself seeing the future for the pair of them laid out before him.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
An hour later  
  
"Promise me that you will get my brother back Aragorn." Elrohir said to his brother  
  
"I will send him home to you." Aragorn promised  
  
"I know you will. I also know that you will find what you are looking for on this quest so take care of yourself." Elrohir said glancing in Legolas' direction. Aragorn didn't notice the look and headed down the passage to meet his friend.  
  
"Are you ready to leave Legolas?" Aragorn asked  
  
"When ever you are my friend." Legolas replied.  
  
"Lets go then." Aragorn said and hurridly left Rivendell with legolas just behind him.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
As people asked me for something to happen that isn't lifted directly from the book or film and here we go.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn will be joining up with the Fellowship again before they head up the mountain but they need to have a bit of fun on their own first especially if their relationship is going to progress beyond that of best friends.  
  
I hope people like this chapter as much as the last even if it isn't as long. I know that Aragorns mother may well have never had a necklace in real life but I need something for Legolas to find after Aragorn goes off the cliff in 'Two Towers'.  
  
Anyway please review and I'll put the next bit up when you do. 


	4. Jessel

None of the characters belong to me apart from Jessel and his men. Some of the lines belong to Tolkein and others to Peter Jackson. The rest are mine and don't you dare take them without asking.  
  
This is a SLASH story you have been warned so don't complain.  
  
There shouldn't be any slash of any type in this chapter. If you want to see the rest of the Fellowship then you'll have to wait for a bit as I'm focusing on Legolas and Aragorn for now.  
  
If anyone could tell me how old Legolas is in LOTR I would very grateful as I can't find it in any of my books  
  
Elvish is in' ' and human " ".  
  
Enjoy.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Aragorn had made sure he had precise directions to where Elladan had been when attacked before he left Rivendell and now with Legolas just behind him he travelled the distance at a steady lope.  
  
'Do tell me when you wish to stop.' Aragorn called to his friend  
  
'You aren't tired already are you Estel?' Legolas teased  
  
'No. I am well aware of how stubborn elves are and the fact that they will run until they drop unless forced to stop.' Aragorn called back. Legolas pulled a face at his friends back, a very childish response he knew but as no-one was around to see it didn't matter. It took the pair less than an hour to reach the area where Elladan had been captured. For an experienced ranger like Aragorn and an elf like Legolas the tracks were easy to see and it was not difficult to follow them. Aragorn made sure to walk to the side of the footprints so as to not miss anything, Legolas made sure he stayed back as he didn't want to get in Aragorn's way. The pair of them followed the tracks until dusk began to fall.  
  
'Do you wish to stop Estel?' Legolas asked concerned about his friend.  
  
'I can carry on for a while longer.' Aragorn assured his friend. He was capable of greater stamina than most men as he was of the blood of Numenor, he didn't know exactly how much his friend knew of him and at the moment had other things to think about other than what an elf knew or didn't know about him. By the time it was fully dark however Aragorn knew they had to stop.  
  
'There is a clearing over there.' Legolas said his keener vision spotting a place to set up camp.  
  
'We should set up camp. I don't want to overlook anything.' Aragorn replied. Legolas nodded and walked through the low plant life to the spot he had picked out.  
  
'I presume you don't want to light a fire.' Legolas said  
  
'I am not sure how far ahead of us they are and I don't want to give them any warning that we are behind them.' Aragorn said fishing out some dried meat and berries from his bag while Legolas settled for Lembas bread.  
  
'Do you have any plan on how to get your brother back' Legolas asked  
  
'I thought we would just walk into their camp cut them to pieces and then collect Elladan.' Aragorn said keeping his face straight  
  
'Please don't tell me that that is the only plan that you have managed to come up with today' Legolas said shocked. Aragorn laughed at the elfs face.  
  
'No I thought that I would pretend to be working for Saruman and take you with me as a prisoner. You are far better looking than Elladan so would be worth more to anyone. We would only have to be there for a short time while I find out what is going on and why elves are required by Saruman.' Aragorn said seriously this time.  
  
'If you think that it would work then I do not mind as long as you do not allow me to be harmed' Legolas said  
  
'I would never let anything happen you if I was able to prevent it.' Aragorn promised  
  
'I promise the same thing' Legolas said seriously. 'Get some rest Estel I will take the first watch'. Aragorn grunted and rolled himself up his cloak on the ground before falling asleep.  
  
Legolas was wandering silently around the campsite before seeing a movement from where Aragorn lay. He crossed swiftly to his friend to find that he was shivering. This was hardly surprising as the night was very cold for a human even one who had lived in the open for many years. Legolas was tempted to light a fire to warm the human up despite the fact that Aragorn had told him not to and it may prove a death sentence for Elladan. Legolas crossed to the younger man and wrapped him in his arms to try and keep him warm.  
  
'Wha ? Legolas what are you doing?' Aragorn demanded waking up instantly and being confused as to why Legolas was holding him.  
  
'You were shivering in your sleep Estel. I thought it the best way to keep you warm' Legolas replied not in the least embaressed by his position.  
  
'I am sorry for not being as hardy as you elves' Aragorn muttered.  
  
'Go back to sleep Estel I will keep you warm.' Legolas promised. Aragorn grumbled under his breath about elves who looked too young and then bossed everybody else around. Legolas smiled and rocked Aragorn to sleep.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The following evening...  
  
Jessel was pleased with himself. His master Saruman had ordered him to collect an elf for an experiment and one had convinently walked straight into his trap.  
  
"Jessel there is a man here with another elf. Says that he is a mercenary called Stragorn. Was hired after us to try and get a different type of elf to the one we have." his second in comand Dalon said.  
  
"Send him to me then." Jessel replied. The man that Dalon brought before Jessel was scruffy to say the least. His shoulder length hair was lank and greasy and had mud ingrained into it. His clothes were black and also were muddy and the over jacket was torn on one side. Despite his appearance the man looked lean, tough and dangerous certainly not someone who Jessel would want to argue with even with 10 men at his back. The prisoner that Stragorn had attached to his waist was an elf and exceptionally beautiful one at that. Despite the mud on his face and dirt on his pale brown leggings there was no way of disguising how attractive he was.  
  
"Stragorn, I am Jessel. I take it that you plan on joining with us until we reach Isengard."  
  
"Yes" Stragorn replied. " I shall take my prisoner to join yours then I shall talk to you some more." Stragorn said before hauling his prisoner across the campsite to where a dark haired elf was sitting next to a tree.  
  
'Elladan.' Legolas murmered as Stragorn made a show of tying Legolas tightly to the tree.  
  
'Legolas have you been captured as well?' Elladan asked tiredly  
  
'Elladan how long have you known me?' Stragorn asked quietly causing the brown haired elf to stare at him  
  
'Estel?'  
  
'Keep quiet. I shall free you both as soon as I can. I need to find out what Saruman is up to first' Stragorn replied.  
  
'Be careful Estel' Legolas said worried  
  
'Trust me' Stragorn said before wandering back towards Jessel.  
  
Legolas and Elladan watched the group of humans who were sitting around a campfire drinking happily and become more and more intoxicated. Legolas watched with interest as Aragorn and Jessel got to their feet, arms round each other and belowed out some roudy drinking song which would have been decidedly lewd if either of them could remember the words.  
  
'I though you and Estel were supposed to be going with Frodo to destroy the ring' Elladan said  
  
'Elrohir said we had to come and rescue you as otherwise you and who ever was sent to rescue you would die. Estel and I can travel quicker than the rest of the fellowship so we came to rescue you then join up with the others' Legolas explained  
  
'What did Estel do to his hair? It usually looks untidy but now it looks foul.' Elladan asked trying to think of anything to pass the time  
  
'He rubbed dried meat in it, mud and varrying other plant saps. We spent three hours making ourselves look untidy before joining this group.' Legolas replied keeping an eye on Aragorn who had now collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
'He is not drunk Legolas. Estel gets very emotional and volatile when drunk not rowdy like this. He's just acting' Elladan said seeing where the prince was looking.  
  
'He seems to have convinced them.' Legolas muttered seeing someone else throw an arm round Aragorn.  
  
"So wadda ya think ole Saruman wants wiv thesh elves?" Stragorn slurred  
  
" I dunno, somethin' to do with them bein' the original orcs and wanting t' make more." Jessel said feeling very drunk.  
  
"Shame to washt something so attractive." Stagorn said.  
  
"There's no more drink." Dalon said mournfully  
  
"I'll get us somemore." Stragorn said lurching to his feet and staggering over to the wagon where the beer was being stored. Once there the confused look on his face swiftly cleared away as he slipped some herbs from the pouch on his belt into the drink before carrying it over to the other men. After a few supposed mugfulls he collapsed on the floor and began snoring away to himself which earned laughter from the other men.  
  
"Shame he can't hold his drink." Dalon said proding the downed ranger with the toe of his boots.  
  
"All the more for ush then." Jessel pointed out. His men grinned at that and began hurridly downing the contents of the barrel that Stragorn had brought over for them. Due to the potency of the herbs that Stragorn had used the entire camp was soon quite happily snoring away without a care in the world. A short while later one of the figures got smoothly to their feet collected their pack and crossed to the two elves.  
  
'Are you alright Estel?' Elladan asked seeing the man shacking slightly  
  
'I am fine.' Aragorn gasped out as he was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
'Did you enjoy yourself Estel? I shall have to get you to teach me the words to that song at some point.' Legolas said grinning at his friend. Aragorn was very grateful for how dark the night was as it covered up his blush. Elladan laughed quietly fairly sure what his foster brother was doing. Aragorn hurridly untied his brother then Legolas before handing weapons to the two elves. The three of them silently made their way out of the camp before stopping a short way away.  
  
'Elladan, you need to get back to Rivendell before Elrond goes out of his mind with worry. If they come after anyone it will be Legolas and me as a humans footprints are much easier to track than those of an elf.' Aragorn said  
  
'Will you be alright Estel?' Elladan asked  
  
'Legolas and I are going to join up with Mithrandir and the others before continuing on into Mordor, we'll be fine. Just be careful. Tell Elrond that Saruman is trying to capture elves so he can try and turn them into orcs.' Aragorn told his brother. Elladan nodded before turning and sprinting lightly away towards Rivendell.  
  
'Shall we depart Legolas?' Aragorn asked  
  
'Can we go and clean up first before joining the rest of the fellowship?' Legolas asked. Aragorn looked at him. 'We have a dwarf with us and I have my peoples reputation to uphold, elves do not get dirty.' Aragorn smothered a laugh before heading away towards a lake with a sigh knowing all to well how fussy elves could be on occasion.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I hope you all liked that part.  
  
It is different from the book or the film and was trying to show how well Legolas and Aragorn can work together.  
  
Jessel, Dalon and friends will be back soon as there is a good two or three months between the council of Elrond and the treck up Caradhras.  
  
In case anyone was confused Stragorn is Aragorn just another name he wants to go by at the moment.  
  
Please review as I won't update till you do. 


	5. The Lake

Having read quite a few slash fics before I started on this one I noticed the large amounts of occasions where Legolas and Aragorn got together when at a lake. Me being me decided that I had to have a lake scene in my fic somewhere at least once so here we go.  
  
This is a Slash story so M/M relationship none at this point but be warned it will be there eventually.  
  
Takes place about an hour later.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
'Do not take too long Estel to wash that mess out of your hair.' Legolas teased as he walked towards the shore of the lake  
  
'Why should I, I may need the use of Stragorn again sometime soon.' Aragorn said with a grin.  
  
'Wash your hair Estel.' Legolas ordered with a mock glare  
  
"Yes Legolas.' Aragorn sighed and walked further down the shore to clean his hair. He stripped off his cloak, coat and shirt leaving himself bare from the waist up. He knew it was cold but wet clothes would make him cold for longer than just going topless while washing his hair. Sometimes he hated elves.  
  
Legolas stripped off everything and walked out into the lake, when he was far enough out he dunked his head under the water to clear out the little mud out of it. Once that was done he waded back to the shore and hurridly dried himself off on his cloak before pulling his clothes on and going to find Aragorn. The man was a way down the lake bending over the water with his dark hair plastered to his neck, a grin stole across Legolas' face as he crept up behind Aragorn and pushed him in the water. The water splashed onto Legolas' feet and lower legs and he couldn't help but laugh on the look on Aragorns face as he surfaced from the lake  
  
'You should be clean now Estel.' Legolas said with a laugh.  
  
'Why did you do that?' Aragorn asked spluttering slightly  
  
'I thought you had yet to finish cleaning off the mud.' Legolas said watching a drop of water run down Aragorns nose. Aragorn clared at him. The elven prince stood above him with his golden hair unruly and wavy as opposed to its usual straight braids. His blue eyes were shining with laughter  
  
'help me out then' Aragorn said holding out a hand, Legolas held out his hand to Aragorn who promptly tried to pull him into the water. Legolas exerted his strength and managed to stop Aragorn from pulling him into the water, instead he pulled Aragorn out of the water and onto the bank.  
  
'You looked surprised.' Legolas said seeing the look Aragorn was giving him. He was trying very hard to disguise what he thought about his friends appearance, Aragorn was soaking wet, his black trousers were plastered to his legs, his lightly muscled chest had a light covering of curly black hair. Legolas tried to ignore the glare that Aragorn was giving him and was glad that he could disguise his appreciation of his friends appearance in an impish grin. Aragorn sighed and went to pull on his shirt, he had pulled it on when he suddenly stopped.  
  
'Where is it?' he demanded  
  
'What?' Legolas asked wondering what Aragorn was going on about  
  
'My necklace.' Aragorn replied hunting on the ground for it. Legolas joined his friend in looking for it on the ground, neither could see any hint of the silver or gold necklace.  
  
'You had it when we left the camp' Legolas said trying to remember where he had seen it last.  
  
'I had it when we got here.' Aragorn replied his face creased as he tried to remember when he had last had it. His face suddenly cleared as he stripped off his boots, shirt and weapons and dived into the lake.  
  
'Estel.' Legolas shouted worried about his friend. A few acconised seconds passed with just a few air bubbles rising to the surface before Aragorn broke the surface, a necklace was in his hand.  
  
'Don't shout Legolas you'll give away our position' Aragorn said crossly as he hurridly put the necklace back on as well as his clothes. He was decidedly unhappy with the elf due to the fact that he had been forced to go in freezing cold water twice in a matter of minutes.  
  
'There is no one near us' Legolas reolied arogantly trying very hard not to laugh at Aragorn  
  
'The herbs I gave to Jessel and his men will only last for a short while and I do not want to be too close to them when they come round as I do not expect them to be very happy with either of us.' Aragorn said sling his pack on his back and preparing to set off again. He didn't bother looking at Legolas even to see if he was following. Legolas hurridly pulled his damp cloak on and tied his hair back in a low pony tail before hurrying after the human. The pace that Aragorn set the pair of them didn't allow him a chance to get cold from the soakings in the lake and neither did it offer Legolas a chance to aplogise for his actions earlier as he could tell that Aragorn was angry with him. Aragorn kept them walking till after nightfall the next day, when the moon was well above the horison the next day he allowed them to stop for a mouthful of food.  
  
'Estel I am sorry. I was not aware that you would be so angry with me for a harmless joke.' Legolas said truely sorry that Aragorn was annoyed with him.  
  
'Harmless joke? I almost lost my mothers necklace. The only thing that I have to remind me or her.' Aragorn said his voice rising a notch. Legolas winced, that was the wrong thing to say if he wanted Aragorn to forgive him.   
  
'I am sorry Estel I did not know that the necklace would fall off.' Legolas said  
  
'I hope you did not. Otherwise I am guilty of an even more serious lapse in judgement than I was already.' Aragorn said shooting a hurt look at Legolas.  
  
'What do you mean Estel?' Legolas demanded his voice rising as well.  
  
'Shush' Aragorn said having heard something  
  
'I will not shush Estel. I want to know what you meant.' Legolas shouted  
  
'Legolas please I am trying to urgh' Aragoorn broke off and took a step forward before falling to the ground an arrow imbeded in his back. Legolas imediately looked around his bow in his hand and an arrow on the string. He caught a movement over to oneside and released the arrow. A yell told him that he'd hit his target, he would have gone to see who he had hit but Aragorn was still slumped on the floor an arrow embeded in his back. Legolas hurridly crossed back to his friend  
  
'Estel? Speak to me please' Legolas begged. There was no sound from the man on the floor. Legolas carefully picked his friend up and began to carry him along the bank of the lake looking for a cave as he knew there were plenty in this particular area.   
  
'You can put me down Legolas I can walk' Aragorn said a few minutes later  
  
'You might be able to but you also have an arrow in your back.' Legolas said  
  
'A minor detail.' Aragorn replied with a grin which was supposed to be reasuring but only suceeded in convincing Legolas that he was in pain.  
  
'It might be a minor detail to you but I think that we need to get under shelter so I can bandage it up before you cause yourself a serious injury.' Legolas said daring Aragorn to argue with him. Aragorn kept quiet concentrating more on putting one foot in front of the other without fainting first.  
  
'There is a cave just short distance that way.' Aragorn said gesturing to the left. Legolas could see the faint sheen of sweat on the humans face as he tried to hide the fact that he was in serious pain.  
  
'Let's get you there so I can take a look at that wound.' Legolas said taking more of his friends weight onto himself than he had been previously. Aragorn knew what Legolas was doing but was too concerned with staying concious to argue. The pair of them carried on walking towards the cave that Aragorn remembered from his previous excursions in the area. Aragorn's steps faltered more with everyone he took and at times legolas was worried that he had fainted or even died. What would normally be a ten minute walk took the elf and the ranger 30 minutes by which time Legolas was begining to feel tired and Aragorn was drenched in sweat.  
  
As soon as they reached the cave Legolas lowered Aragorn to the ground before picking up his pack and rumaging for the herbs. He turnned back to Aragorn to find that the human was not breathing.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I know that part was only short but I managed to fit a bit in. I think that as I have put up two whole chapters for you I deserve a few reviews.  
  
I know that there has been a complete lack of Slash in this so far other than Legolas admiring Aragorns body - heck who doesn't - but the real slash and slashy feelings will be arriving soon providing I get a few reviews.  
  
Please let me know what you think as otherwise I loose motivation for putting up new chapters. 


	6. Arguments, confessions and a fever

I'm sorry that we did not get to see much of Legolas in the last chapter especially when he was washing in the lake, I promise that I will try and get one Legolas image in this somewhere.  
  
I've just read this through and realised that I am using every single thing that is used in Slash stories, this is completely unintentional. The difference being that Slash usually takes place in the lake, the cave, while one of the pair is healing and I won't let that happen.  
  
Anyway none of the characters are mine apart from Jessel and his men. I would like to own Aragorn but not going to happen so I'll have to settle for borrowing him for a time. I will get him home to Arwen by tea however so review and let me know what you think otherwise I get to keep him. Mwahaha.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Legolas hurridly crossed to Aragorn's side to see that his first impression was inaccurate Aragorn was still breathing though only slightly. Legolas hurridly removed Aragorn's pack and the rangers coat so that he could get to the arrow. Blood was seeping out around the edge of the wound, the arrow itself was stopping the worse of the blood and Legolas knew that as soon as he removed the arrow it would begin to bleed badly.  
  
'Estel?' Legolas asked wanting to know if he was still awake  
  
'Legolas' his friend replied in a very low voice which was barely audible  
  
'I am going to try and get the arrow out, it will hurt you but I will try to be as quick as possible.' Legolas promised.  
  
'I tust you.' Aragorn said as Legolas went to work on the arrow. It took Legolas 10 minutes to get the arrow out of Aragorns back. Aragorn had made no sound the entire time that Legolas was working and once the wound was bound up Legolas rolled his friend onto his back and could see that Aragorn had passed out. Legolas was struck by how much younger Aragorn looked and how his worries had faded away when he was unconcious. Legolas tenderly brushed a strand of drying hair out of the mans face surprised at how soft it was. Once Aragorn was comfortable Legolas started to deal with his own hair and put it back into its three braids, once that was sorted he moved to the entrance to the cave to keep watch in case whoever had shot at them returned. It was the following morning before Aragorn moved again, a groan heralded his return to the living, Legolas spun round a relieved look on his face,  
  
'How are you feeling this morning Estel ?' Legolas asked  
  
'As though I was shot in the back with an arrow yesterday.' Aragorn replied  
  
'Interesting that, as you were' Legolas said with a smile.  
  
'I remember. I also remember you talking when I asked you to be quiet.' Aragorn said sitting up. He covered up the wince well and but for anyone other than an elf it would probably have gone unnoticed.  
  
'I am sorry Estel. Next time I will listen to you.' Legolas said managing to look as apologetic as an elf could manage.  
  
'You had better as otherwise you will jepordise this mission. I do not think that you did the right thing in volunteering as you are still very young for an elf and therefore not best for a mission of this importance.' Aragorn said angrily  
  
'Is that what you truely think?' Legolas demanded  
  
'Yes' Aragorn said his eyes flashing at Legolas who was glaring back at him.  
  
'I shall accompany you back to the rest of the Fellowship then pass on my apologies to Mithrandir and leave you.' Legolas shouted   
  
'Fine we do not need an elf in the group anyway. What happens does not matter to them you are all running away from here anyway. If Sauron should gain power then you will not be here to deal with the consequences that will be left to men and dwarves.' Aragorn shouted before a slap cut him off. The fragile looking elf was acctually trembling with anger and for a second Aragorn wondered if he had pushed the elf too far.  
  
'The elves have lost more against Sauron and his master Morgoth than the humans ever have. We have fought and died against him since the first age. Do not tell me that elves are selfish. Of all the races in Middle Earth we are the only one that has not yet succombed to the lure of Sauron no matter how tempting it might be on occasion. My father has been defending against the enemy for months now and you dare to call us selfish. If anyone of us is selfish it is you Aragorn you refuse to go and claim your throne to become a king and to unite men. How may will die before you relise that it is the path you must take?' Legolas shouted at the human.  
  
'Gondor has managed without a king for many years. They will not accept a scruffy ranger from the North who has yet to prove to them that he should rule.' Aragorn said his voice icy.  
  
'You have been hiding in the north that is all.' Legolas taunted him. The ranger lurched to his feet the wound on his back paining him but he was damned if he was going to show his pain to the elf. He carefully pulled on his shirt once more hiding his wince. His coat and cloak followed then finally his pack. The pain of adding the pack was substantial but he went to leave the cave anyway.  
  
'Get out of my way elf.' he spat seeing Legolas still in the entrance  
  
'Where are you going?' Legolas asked  
  
'To find Mithrandir and the others so that I can rid you of my cowardly unwelcome company.' Aragorn replied angry still  
  
'You cannot travel alone that wound is not healed.' Legolas said some of his anger turning into concern for the human  
  
'In the time I have been hiding in the north I have learned how far and fast I can travel while wounded. I am able to travel Legolas regardless of what a pampered princeling might think.' Aragorn shot back. Legolas instictively reached out a hand to Aragorn and imediately pulled it back, the human was burnning to the touch, his wound had obviously become infected and he was running a fever.  
  
'Aragorn stop. You have a fever and cannot possibly travel in that state.' Legolas said  
  
'Are you going to try and stop me elf?' Aragorn asked.  
  
'If I have to yes.' Legolas said.  
  
'Get out of my way and let me past.' Aragorn said trying to push the elf out of the way. With a regretful look on his face legolas wrapped Aragorn sharply on the back of the head before quickly catching the human and lowering him to the ground. Aragorn was going to be mad with him when he woke up again. However while the human was unconcious Legolas was going to treat the wound and try and lower the fever. Legolas removed the humans clothes again not dwelling on how much fun that could be at another time especially if Aragorn was concious and participating. Using the water from one of the bottles Legolas gently washed the cut on the mans back cleaning away the dried blood and other substances that surrounded it. After binding several herbs to the mans back Legolas left Aragorn lying on his front and returned to his watch making sure that Aragorns weapons were well away from him so he could not attack Legolas even if he wanted to.  
  
Aragorn was being chased by something in his head, he was aware that he was suffering from a fever and that his dreams would be affected by this. He was runing which was strange he never ran from anything, a fight, an argument nothing, this was one of the many things that had made Elrond despair when Aragorn had been a child it was also what had made him so feared among the minions of Sauron as very few ever returned to tell the tale after meeting the ranger and those few were usually let go to spread the tale. This time he was runing though and he knew what it was from, the loneliness that had hounded him through the years was finaly begining to catch up with him and nothing Aragorn could do would stop it, he wished he knew what to do. There had to be something on this quest which would give him a reason to keep going though, all he needed was to find something to live for each day and he was unstoppable ask him to think about the next day and he had a problem. What ever was chasing him laid it's hands on his shoulders and Aragorn jerked awake to find a face very close to his, he didn't recognise them for a moment as the only blonde elf that he knew was Glorfindel and the elven lord was not that good looking.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Are you alright Aragorn. You have been unconcious for three days. Last night you were very restless and I could not get you to wake up until just now."  
  
"You have been watching over me for three days?" Aragorn said  
  
"Four if you count the day before we fought." Legolas said. Aragorn flushed slightly trying to remember what exactly had been said.  
  
"I am sorry if I said anything that offended you. I honestly cannot remember anything that I said." Aragorn said. He guessed that whatever he had said was offensive as the elf pulled back and his eyes imediately shuttered hiding all his emotions.  
  
"You did not offend me Aragorn." Legolas said his voice emotionless  
  
"Excuse me but I do not believe you." Aragorn said shivering slightly as Legolas had yet to return any of his shirts.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas. I could try and say that it was the fever talking but I was angry that you had managed to creep up on me and knock me in the river. I had also not heard the arrow and therefore moved out of the way. If I cannot protect myself then I do not have a chance at protecting Frodo or any of the other hobbits. If anyone should leave it should be me." Aragorn said being completely honest with the elf. Legolas could tell that he was being sincere.  
  
"The hobbits trust you, I saw that at the council therefore they are much more likely to listen to you as opposed to the dwarf or I." Legolas said  
  
"I am sorry Legolas for what I said." Aragorn said again.  
  
'I am sorry as well Estel.' Legolas said falling back into his native tongue. The pair exchanged a smile before they were interupted by an unwelcome guest.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I thought I might as well leave you with another cliff hanger as the last one was hardly breath taking as everyone knows that Aragorn and Legolas will live for a while anyway. I know that they are acting a bit different but as I am operating on the assumption that Arwen never existed then it would have an effect on Aragorn - hence the whole what am I living for thing.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. 


	7. Fights and discoveries

I apologise now to all those who complained about me using a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. The one I used before didn't count as the fact that Aragorn was not dead was fairly obvious. I would also have updated sooner but went home after my exams finished I went home so didn't use my laptop at all which is what I do these things on.  
  
Thank you to everybody who is reading this and extra thanks to those who are reviewing as well.  
  
I do not own any of the characters apart from Jessel and his friends. The fellowship will be back in a few chapters when I will go back to the movie script before wandering off again a bit later.  
  
Hope you like this chapter  
  
'...' = elvish  
  
"..." = human tongue  
  
~...~ = thoughts  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Legolas recognised the man and quickly drew his twin knifes guessing that this was not going to be resolved without a fight. He was relieved that he would have Estel to back him up as the man was seen as one of the best fighters in Middle-Earth, according to Pippin Estel had taken out a group of Nazgul without them being able to land a hit on the human. It was then that the elf remembered that he had taken Estel's weapons away from him in case he tried to attack Legolas when he awoke.  
  
"So elf, you tried to escape us, I presume that it was your arrow that took out one of my men." Jessel said ignoring Aragorn who had slumped on the floor aparently unable to move.  
  
'I shot something but I did not know it was one of your men.' Legolas replied deliberately provoking the man  
  
"If you are going to speak to your betters elf then speak in the civilised language." Jessel said  
  
'Do not provoke a confrontation Legolas.' Aragorn said quietly. Legolas risked a quick glance at the human and could see that Aragorn was slowly moving towards his weapons but in such a manner that hopefully Jessel wouldn't notice.  
  
"What do you want Jessel?" Legolas asked deciding that if Aragorn was up to something then he was going to help him by making sure that Jessel was focused on him.  
  
"I will take you or the human Stragorn and one of you will tell me how to get into one of the elven cities so we can get as many elves as Lord Saruman desires." Jessel said.  
  
"You expect me to betray my own people to you?" Legolas asked disbelievingly  
  
"No. I expect you to die and Stargorn will tell me what to do."  
  
"If you want to kill me come and try." Legolas said going into a semi crouch which left him able to move in any direction very quickly. Jessel nodded to Dalon who stepped forwarc with a grin on his face thinking that the very pretty and slender elf would be no problem at all. The look that passed acroos Legolas' face showed that he was well aware what the man thought and was looking forward to proving him wrong. Not that Legolas would admit to such a thing as pride was not an elvish tendancy, Dalon drew a short sword and dagger and stood in front of Legolas. Aragorn was just a few metres from his sword but stopped to watch the fight, he could guess that Legolas was going to win the fight as the man facing him was focusing on Legolas' weapons as opposed to the elfs shoulders, a fact which showed the difference between a good fighter and an outstanding one. He didn't know whether Legolas was concentrating on the mans shoulders but he guessed he was as all elves that Aragorn had fought in sport in the past did.  
  
Legolas saw the momentary shift in the shoulders of the man in front of him just before the man made a dart forward. As a result when the thrust arrived at where Legolas had been standing just a short while earlier the elf was already elsewhere and jabbing the human in the arm with the point of one of his daggers. Aragorn hid his smile knowing that if Legolas had wanted to he could have killed Dalon the wound he had inflicted would have served to embaress the man. Seeing that Legolas had the current problem in hand Aragorn began to inch forward again. Legolas saw Jessel make a gesture towards some of his men. Another 4 men then joined in the fight helping Delon to kill the prince, Legolas didn't mind being out numbered in fact he had expected to be out numbered most of the time while trying to destroy the ring, this was unfair however as there was very little room in the cave for the prince to move around. Seeing that Aragorn tried to work out what the best thing to do was. Deciding to claim his sword before doing anything else he carried on inching forward.  
  
The man on the right of Legolas was the most dangerous as the axe he was wielding was too heavy to be diverted by one of Legolas' blades and if it hit one it would probably break it. In a motion too quick for any human to make Legolas chopped at the back of the mans legs cutting through the muscle, the man imediately dropped to the floor, his scream of pain was silenced by a slice from the elves other dagger across his throat. The move surprised Aragorn as he had never seen Legolas fight before, the fact that it was so aggressive also surprised, most elves tended to use a defensive style of fighting not an offensive one. The other 3 men that had just surrounded Legolas looked surprised before taking a step back leaving Dalon alone with the dangerous elf.  
  
"You're good." Dalon admited always apreciating a good fight. He knew that the elf was better than him but he wasn't worried as he had another 8 men behind him whereas the elf had a human who looked as though he was dying anyway.  
  
"Stop playing with it and kill it." Jessel ordered annoyed as he had now lost two men to the elf. Aragorn had now reached his sword and had one hand resting on the handle as Legolas attacked the man in front of him in earnest.  
  
Dalon made sure he focused on the elf in front of him trying to work out what he was going to do. The elf had a very different style of fighting to anyone he had seen before, it was much more fluid and as the elf moved from attack to attack there seemed to be no pause between them. In the years that he had been fighting for a living Delon had never fought anyone who he would have classed as a master swordsman until this elf. Delon had idea how old it was but he guessed that he had been learning to fight for more years than Delon and his father had known. Legolas did not really want to kill anyone, he would be content with disarming the man in front of him, that was until he remembered why he was fighting in the first place. He was trying to save the elves. He quickly began to fight much quicker at a pace that only an elf would be able to maintain for long, his twin blades flicked at the human and Delon was hard pressed to deflect the blades, as it was within a minute he was bleeding from several wounds to his arms, torso and face. None of the wounds would be fatal all they did was annoy the man and make his strokes harder and uncontrolled. Legolas seemed to almost dance out of the way of the others mans attacks. Aragorn was watching him impressed, the elf had a fluid grace which Aragorn had never seen so pronounced in any other elf of his aquaintance. He promised himself that he'd have to get used to the way that the elf fought as if he was staring at him in the middle of a fight then it could well get him killed.  
  
Legolas was tiring of the mockery of a fight, the only thing that was currently stopping him from killing the man was not knowing how Jessel would react and whether he would do something stupid because of the loss of his second in command. Something was going to have to be done though as there was no way that Jessel was going to let this fight carry on for much longer. Legolas slicked one of his knifes out cutting the man on the cheek, Dalon glared at him and swung his sword at the elf in such a way that Legolas reacted without thinking. Both of his blades pierced the humans heart. As Legolas pulled back from the thrust he kept a wary eye on Jessel unsure what the man was going to do. Instead of doing anything the human just stared at him. After a few seconds of silence, Jessel nodded to two of his men who crossed to the back of the cave and hauled Aragorn to his feet. Aragorn was slumped between them supposedly unable to move, Legolas well aware that the human could move quite easily if he wanted to but was obiously playing the part for some reason.  
  
"Now elf tell us how we can gain access to the elven cities or I will have no choice but to have Stragorn killed." Jessel said taking a step forward.  
  
"The lives of my people are worth more than the life of one man." Legolas said  
  
"I do not believe you. I think that you would risk anything to help a friend." Jessel said giving the elf an evil grin.  
  
"The human is no friend of mine. He is a mercenary hired by my lord to help me." Legolas said speaking as coldly as he could manage about the future king of Gondor.  
  
"If that is the case then you will not mind if I kill him." Jessel said and gestured. One of his men pressed a knife to Aragorns neck and looked at his leader to see what his leader wanted him to do.  
  
'Do not interfere Legolas. I would rather die than see the elven kingdoms come to harm.' Aragorn said opening his eyes fully. Legolas was surprised at what he saw in those eyes, it was the look of someone who has given up and knows that they have nothing to live for. Legolas did not understand how come he had never seen that look before and how Aragorn had been able to hide those feelings from his father as Elrond was not the type to ignore something like that, suddenly Aragorns reasons for coming on the quest became that much clearer.  
  
'I will not see any harm come to you my friend.' Legolas said ~not even if you wish it~  
  
'Damn it Legolas do not argue with me on this matter.' Aragorn said fiercely glaring at the elf who just glared back.  
  
'I will not explain to Mithrandir how come I managed to have Isildurs heir killed. Elrohir and Elladan will hunt me down as well and I do not think the deepest cavern in Mordor could hide me from that pair.' Legolas said with the hint of a smile.  
  
'Can you keep the rest of them away from me while I deal with these two?' Aragorn asked.  
  
'Certainly' Legolas said knowing that if the rest of the group were of the same level of ability as Dalon he would have no problem fending them off.   
  
"Finnished your little conferance?" Jessel asked  
  
"He was just telling me what he thought of me for betraying him." Legolas said  
  
"Didn't sound like it."  
  
"My language is very musical even when cursing each other it doesn't sound like it." Legolas explained.  
  
"urggh." Aragorn said at that moment letting all of his weight rest on the two men who unprepared for it let him drop to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Jessel demanded  
  
"One of your men shot him and the wound has become infected." Legolas said.   
  
"Think we will just leave him here then, an infection will be a nice unpleasant way for him to die. Take his weapons Nakrith." Jessel said. Nakrith bent down to remove Aragorns weapons only for the other man to stap him in the chest, Legolas could see Aragorn's elven training in the way Argorn got to his feet his sword in his hand and cut down the other man who had been holding him.  
  
  
  
Legolas took a few steps back so that he stood by Aragorns side,  
  
"Shall we?" Legolas asked  
  
"Why not." Aragorn replied *. The elf and the man charged forward into the five men looking at them in shock. Jessel was the first to fall a cut from Aragorns sword almost cutting him in half. The other four men attempted to put up a fight but against an elven prince and the leader of the Duneadain (sorry if that's spelt wrong) they didn't have a chance.   
  
Legolas was anxious to be on their way as soon as the men were dealt with and only waited for long enough for Aragorn to get dressed into his shirt and coat, collect his dagger from Nakrith's body before hurrying away from the cave to find the fellowship and continue with the real quest.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
* the two lines of dialogue are taken from 'Highlander : Endgame' a film that I am currently quite keen on. So those donn't belong to me either.  
  
I am sorry this chapter took a long time but I am not much good at fight scenes so I took a while to try and do one that I was happy with.  
  
The fellowship will be back in the next chapter but I will not be sticking purely to the films and books as Legolas and Aragorn need to work out what to do about Aragorns slightly suicideal tendancies.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
BTW it isn't seeming slashy at the moment is it ? I hope not as it is supposed to take a bit longer before we start seeing slashy tendancies emerging in Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
The next bit will be up next week if I get enough reviews. 


	8. Sleeping and meeting

Thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter, I am glad that you liked bit 7 I wasn't too happy with it.  
  
We might see the Fellowship in this chapter I don't really know as each chapter is as much a surprise to me as it is to you. Basically I just sit and type just stopping to read through what I have written. Hence why I have no idea where this story is going except for a few bits that I have already written e.g. some in Rohan and Aragorns coranation.  
  
Be warnned that slashy feelings are now going to start developing between our main characters though it will take time. I thought I'd let you know before someone shouts at me in a review.  
  
In response to a review in chapter 2 I know that Aragorn and Boromir like each other by the time B dies and I will start to address that in this chapter as well.  
  
The story continues ...  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
2 hours later ...  
  
Despite the fact that he was in great physical shape Aragorn was having trouble keeping up with the elf in front of him, it wasn't just the searing pain that he felt after every step due to the wound in his back but also a sense of exhaustion. This was hardly surprising as he had spent the last three days unconcious and fighting off a fever only to use up what little energy he had fighting Jessel. The terrain that the pair were crossing was not helping either as it was rough, eventually Aragorns reflexes could not cope anymore and he tripped over a raised tree root landing hard on the hard ground and jolting his back again. Legolas hurridly turnned round to see Aragorn picking himself up off the floor with considerable difficulty and try to carry on walking, the mans legs buckled under him and Legolas had to dash forward to catch his friend before he hit the floor again.  
  
'Why did you not tell me you were in pain Estel?' Legolas demanded angrily his blue eyes flashing, Aragorn looked up at him his normally pale blue eyes showed the pain he was in as he did not have the strength to hide it anymore.  
  
'We need to catch up to the others, I have already held us back with that fever and I refuse to slow us down anymore.' Aragorn replied.  
  
'As soon as I see somewhere we can stop for the night in some type of comfort then were are stopping.' Legolas said in a tone that did not allow for any arguments. Aragorn opened his mouth to say something in argument Legolas held up a figure in warning and the ranger shut his mouth quickly. As the pair carried on walking Legolas made sure that he stayed near to Aragorn in case the ranger sliped again. Now that Aragorn was no longer having to worry about how far ahead of him Legolas was getting he made better progress by watching the ground so that he did not trip over anything. It took Legolas almost two hours to find somewhere that he considered a reasonable campsite, by that time Aragorn was having to be helped along and Legolas feared that he was on the verge of collapsing. The elf lowered his friend to the groung mand sat down by him looking worridly at the man who was slumped with his eyes closed.  
  
'You do not need to stare at me Legolas, I shall be alright.' Aragorn told the elf not opening his eyes.  
  
'Drink this.' Legolas said passing a flask of water across, Aragorn drank a little and then ate some of the Lenbas bread that Legolas made him eat. Once he had eaten and drunk Legolas looked at the wound on his back and was relieved to see that it was starting to heal. While Aragorn put his clothes back on Legolas laid the foundation of a fire for the man as the nights were still very cold.   
  
Aragorn sumoned up the last of his impressive will power to stay concious for a few more hours, he noticed the look that the elf was giving him and forced himself to return the look steadily and not look away.  
  
'You should try and sleep Aragorn.' Legolas said not being fooled by the rangers act at all.  
  
'I think we should try and get moving.' Aragorn said  
  
'We are going nowhere till tomorrow morning, now get some sleep' Legolas said. He grabbed hold of the ranger and pulled him next to him and made the ranger lay his head on the elfs shoulder. As Aragorn was exhausted he did not bother argue about sleeping like that and it did not take him long to fall asleep and his head to sink down the elfs chest. Legolas slipped his arm round the man when he was sure that he was asleep making sure that Aragorn did not try and move away in the night. Legolas let his eyes slip into the vague trance like state that was the equivilant of an elf sleeping. It was a measure of luck and the trust that they held for each other which resulted in neither waking till the following morning.   
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
The Fellowship had set out from Rivendell 4 days earlier, Frodo had missed the pressance of Strider as although he had know Gandalf for years and had heard from his uncle what the wizard was capable of he would have liked the ranger to have been there as well. He did not trust Boromir despite the fact that the man had made every effort to be friendly and had succeeded in charming Pippin and Merry however Frodo and Sam still were very wary of the Gondorian and had yet to see anything about him that would change their minds about him. The grand adventure that Frodo had imagined taking part in before he had left the shire had not turned out the way he had expected, first there had been the Nazgul and the fact that they had almost killed him, he would have died if not for Strider, Elrond and Glorfindel and now he was on his way to Mordor to destroy the ring with people he didn't know and did not know whether he trusted them.  
  
"Mister Frodo dinners ready." Sam said and Frodo turnned from the view to join the others for the evening meal.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The following morning...  
  
It was early when Aragorn woke and for a moment he could not remember where he was, his face was cushioned on something soft and there was a regular thudding under his ear. Something was also keeping him pressed against whatever it was and for a moment he froze thinking that he had been taken prisoner. He opened his eyes slowly and peered at what he was resting on. It was some type of green fabric with a design of some type down the middle. Glancing down he could see a pale hand wrapped around his middle, the previous night suddenly became clearer and he remembered where he was and what was going on.   
  
Legolas had woken up slightly before Aragorn and was pleased to see that the ranger was still curled up in his arms, he was very comfortable and was in no hurry to move. A slight movement a short while later hinted at the fact that Aragorn was awake.  
  
'Estel?' Legolas questioned  
  
'Yes'  
  
'How do you feel this morning?'  
  
'Much better than yesterday'  
  
'Do you think that you will be able to move on?'  
  
'Providing that we do not go to fast then I believe that I will have no problem' Aragorn said not completely happy with revealing any weekness to anyone let alone Legolas who had already seen enough of his problems.  
  
'I think I can manage that.' Legolas said with a smile and removing his arm from where it was still resting round Aragorn. The man sat up and stretched wincing slightly at the pain in his back which luckily was getting better and within a few days it would be completely unnoticeable just another scar to add to the collection that he already had.  
  
The pair of them set off deciding to forego breakfast so they could try and catch up with the others. Aragorn was worried as he had promised to protect Frodo with his life if necessary and not being allowed to be there to fulfil that promise was just another weight added to the shoulders of someone who did not need anymore problems. Legolas made sure that they kept their pace to a slow walk no matter how much Aragorn protested and claimed that he was alright. Needless to say Legolas did not believe him and forced the ranger to take a break midway through the day, a break which secretly Aragorn was glad to take and was just too stubborn to admit to. This then became their pattern over the next 2 days, to walk slwoly and take a couple of breaks so as to not wear Aragorn out. Legolas was pleased at the progress that Aragorn made and by the third day third day he was able to walk all day without a break. The pair of them were about to come out of the tree line when they heard voices approaching their position. Both Legolas and Aragorn tensed and drew weapons as they prepared to attack whatever it was. After a few seconds the elf untensed and stood looking confused it took Aragorn a bit longer to hear what the voices were saying when he could a smile crossed his face the first Legolas had seen for days.  
  
"I'm still hungry Merry."  
  
"I know Pip but we can't stop again."  
  
Aragorn stepped out of the trees with Legolas just behind him.  
  
"It is just as well that neither of us are your enemy as otherwise you may have had a problem." Aragorn told the nearest person who happened to be Boromir, the two men scowled at each other.  
  
"Do you seriously think an elf and a man could have beaten a dwarf and a Istari?" Gimli asked. Legolas gave him a smile that was not at all happy and wirled quickly which ended up with one of Legolas' knifes at the dwarfs throat.  
  
"Would you care to repeat that?" Legolas asked. Gimli swallowed nervously not sure what the elf was going to do.  
  
"It is good to see you Aragorn may I presume from your appearance here that you were succesful in rescuing your brother?" Gandalf asked breaking into what could well have become a very tense situation.  
  
"Elladan should be back in Rivendell by now." Aragorn said breaking off his glaring contest with Boromir to face the wizard  
  
"I am glad that you are here Aragorn." Frodo said the ghost of a smile on his face  
  
  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I don't like that chapter nothing happned at all other than the fact that Legolas and Aragorn are now back with the Fellowship.  
  
I will update in a few days and probably do that scene on top of the hill where the birds are - Can't remember it's name!.  
  
Let me know what you think anyway and I will update when I get enough feedback and when I've done the next chapter of my BG2 story. 


	9. A talk

Ok then you liked the last chapter ? I have no idea why because I thought it was rotten.  
  
I'm glad that you liked it Theresa I'm keeping the Slash down to a minimum for now so you're alright.  
  
I won't be doing the entire of the books. I'm skipping ahead now a few weeks to when the Fellowship are camped on top of the bird hill.  
  
Legolas has been trying to talk to Aragorn for some time now without any success, while Aragorn has been becoming friends with Boromir.  
  
For those people who are waiting for proper slash other than slashy feelings you are just going to have to wait till after Boromir is dead then I'll deal with them.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"We shall stop here for now and try to get through the Gap of Rohan tonight" Gandalf said. The four hobbits sighed in relief and sank to the ground. Ever since Aragorn and Legolas had rejoined the Fellowship the pace had quickened and Frodo in particular was having a hard time keeping up with the others. Legolas wnated to speak to Aragorn as well before things got really dangerous.  
  
'Aragorn may I speak to you?' the elf asked quietly.  
  
'I want to have a look and check that Frodo is healing first. Then I shall speak to you.' Aragorn said before walking away from his friend.  
  
"Are you alright Mister Frodo? You look tired." Sam was saying as Aragorn drew near them.  
  
" I'm fine Sam, you don't need to worry." Frodo replied.  
  
"Sam might not need to worry but I do. I promised to look after you and that includes your health." Aragorn said causing the two hobbits to jump as neither had heard him.  
  
"Hello Strider." Sam said as he still insisted on calling Aragorn that most of the time.  
  
"Hello Sam. May I take a look at your wound please Frodo. I want to check that it has not reopened in the last few days." Aragorn said. Frodo reluctantly removed his brown jacket and the short underneath it so that the ranger could inspect the wound. From his position away from the ranger and the hobbit Legolas could appreciate how different Aragorn looked while he was examining the wound on the hobbits chest. The usual guarded expression was completely gone leaving Aragorn much more vulnerable looking. Legolas appreciated how good Aragorn looked at all times but when he looked that vulnerable Legolas wondered howcome the man was not attached as there was certainly plenty to like. His shoulder length brown hair which felt silky when stroked, his lightly muscled frame which had felt so good in Legolas' arms the time Aragorn had dared to fall asleep in them. At that point Legolas realised he might be about to have a problem, he admired the man he had for a while now, he was his closest friend. That was not a problem the problem was what was going to happen if Legolas' feelings carried on the same path and he found himself in love with the handsome ranger.  
  
'You wanted to speak to me Legolas?' the object of his thoughts said. Legolas jumped slightly as although he had heard someone come towards him he had not paid attention to it. Aragorn gave him a quick grin when he noticed that he had made the elf jump.  
  
'If you do not mind Aragorn.' Legolas said ignoring any previous lack of composure  
  
'It is inevitable I know that you have wanted to speak to me for some time now and it is better that we speak now than at a later date when any disagreement between the pair of us could lead to problems.' Aragorn said  
  
'Do you wish to walk away from the others as Mithrandir and Frodo understand some elvish' Legolas asked. Aragorn nodded and the pair of them walked slightly down the hill well out of ear shot of any hobbit or human.  
  
'What do you wish to discuss Legolas?' Aragorn asked  
  
'Why have you given up?' Legolas asked simply  
  
'I have not given up' Aragorn said angrily  
  
'I saw the look in your eyes when that knife was being held to your throat in the cave. You did not care what happened to yourself, it is the look that you can see on the faces of the elves when they have given up all hope and are dying of grief.' Legolas said sharply  
  
'What do I have to live for?' Aragorn asked quietly, his shoulders had slumped as though he had given up trying to hide anything anymore.  
  
'You have a lot to live for. You have promised to protect Frodo with your life if needed how can you do that if you have given up and let yourself be killed by the first man with a knife that you come across?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Frodo has you and Gandalf to look after him.' Aragorn said staring at the floor  
  
'Gandalf has his own fight to deal with and Frodo does not trust me. Other than the hobbits you are the only one that he trusts'  
  
'I have done nothing to earn his trust. I almost got him killed.' Aragorn said bitterly.  
  
'I do not know any other who could have driven off the Nazgul without receiving a single wound.' Legolas said putting one hand under the rangers chin and raising Aragorn's head. The look in the pale blue eyes was one of dispair, despite being shocked by what he could see in the mans eyes Legolas was impressed at Aragorn's strength of character to not allow any of that dispair to show normally.  
  
'I was lucky. They did not know that I was anywhere near them, if they had realised I was nearby then I would have been killed' Aragorn told the elf   
  
'Regardless of that fact you did drive them off and managed to meet up with Glorfindel in time to get Frodo aid.' Legolas said fiercely.  
  
'Luck' Aragorn said pulling his head free of the elfs hand.  
  
'Aragorn stop it! You are quite capable of anything, you know that as does everyone else. Lord Elrond would not have allowed you to come on this quest if he did not believe that you would be able to see it through. I know that you feel that you are week and that the blood of Isildur that flows in your veins makes you more easy to corrupt, believe me when I say that that is not the case. You know what your bloodline are capable of and you spend all your time worrying that you will fall to the same curse. You are much stronger that Isildur and know what will happen if you do not manage to help Frodo to destroy the ring, that will keep you strong when you might flater. If you think that you will fall then you will but if you believe that you won't then you will be strong. I promise you Estel that I will stay and make sure that you do not falter. Trust me." Legolas said his voice staying soft yet managing to convey everything to Aragorn.  
  
'I wish that I had your confidence in me.' Aragorn said  
  
'Have you heard the ring call to you?' Legolas asked  
  
'Yes. I heard it when I saw it for the first time in Bree, I have heard it since then.' Aragorn confessed  
  
'You could have taken it when you were taking the hobbits to Rivendell. You would have had no problem dealing with a group of hobbits especially those with no experience in battle you did not take it though. That shows that you are more than strong enough to resist whatever grip the ring has and will not give in to it as others might.' Legolas said seriously  
  
'You really believe that don't you." Aragorn said surprised  
  
'I believe in you Estel. I think that you will do what you have set out to do. When you aare seated on the throne of Gondor then you may well believe me.' Legolas said  
  
'Please do not leave me alone Legolas.I know that I have no right to ask anything of you but I need to know that there will be someone by my side and so I am no longer alone in this world. I have spent my whole life alone and I am tired of it.' Aragorn said.  
  
'As long as I am a member of this quest I shall stay by you and be your friend and comrade.' Legolas said offering his hand to Aragorn in friendship. The human was glad to take it.  
  
"Aragorn where are you?" Boromir called at that point, Aragorn turnned to find out what the other man wanted feeling a lot easier in his heart knowing that he had someone watching out for him. Legolas followed shortly afterwards to see Aragorn sitting on a rock with his pipe in nhis mouth watching Boromir give Merry and Pippin a lesson in swordplay. Aragorn himself was taking no part in the lesson other than to comment on things that needed to be improved on. Smiling inwardly Legolas went to join Gimli and Gandalf, he had helped Aragorn and that hopefully would help the quest. He would speak to his kin after the quest was over and see what could be suggested to help the man, his attention was distracted at that point by a smudge on the horrison.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
That's it. I'm not going to bother with the rest of the bird scene as for one thing it is a pain to write out bits of the film all the time. I will do it later when it is essential to the story but until then I'll just let you lot watch the video/DVD.  
  
I have sorted out the Aragorn despair thing for now though it will be back again at later parts in the story e.g. Gandalfs death, Frodo leaving that type of bit.  
  
I am now starting to get into the building up of the strong friendship between Legolas and Aragorn. SLASH will turn up later on it will just take me a while.  
  
Updates may be a bit shorter from now on as I have 2 essays to do for the start of March and as of yet neither are started.   
  
I'm sure that you will agree with me that writing LOTR fics is much more interesting than an essay on the effects of Roman economic policies on the lands that they invaded but oh well, I chose to do Ancient History so I have to deal with dull essays.   
  
Please review if for no other reason than to let me know that you like/hate the story as it will get me through the essays. 


	10. The mountain

Ok now I know that it has been a while since I last updated this and I am sorry for that. I kinda got into my current LXG story and wanted to work on that for a bit.  
  
The essay on the Roman economy is now out of the way. Yay ! But I still need to do an evaluation of Time Team.  
  
I'll apologise now if this chapter isn't that good as I am slightly stuck on what to do now. I know one bit for the trip up the mountain but need to do a bit more first.  
  
Thank you to everybody who has reviewed the last chapter. Wow 50 reviews. That's the most I have at the moment for any of my stories.  
  
This chapter takes place a while after the last and is set just before they start to go up the mountain.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
It had been several days since the fellowship had had their close encounter with the birds sent by Saruman, on the advice of Gandalf they were heading towards the Pass of Terathos, to the hobbits the mountains that they were heading towards were terrifying as they had never seen such things in their lives before hand. They had heard Bilbo's stories about the Lonely Mountain but none of the older hobbits stories had prepared them for the acctuallity of seeing a true mountains for the first time. The other members of the party were not impressed by them the only real notice paid to them was on the depth of snow as it would make the journey more difficult if it was very deep. Of the fellowship only Legolas was unaffected by the cold temperatures that were increasing everyday, he felt for the hobbits as none of them had any experience with very cold temperatures. Aragorn and Gandalf seemed to be similarly unaffected and Boromir and Gimli made no mention of the fact when it was obvious that they were both cold. If none of the others had been there then Legolas would have been tempted to keep Aragorn in his arms all night just to ensure that the man kept warm. The Hobbits were curling up together at night but Aragorn seemed to have withdrawn into himself more with each passing day and Legolas had no idea how to reach him. The only person who seemed to be able to reach the ranger on any level was Frodo, Aragorn had taken his duty of protecting the ringbearer very seriously and rarely let Frodo out of his sight. Legolas was gald to see this as as long as the ranger had something to concentrate on he would not be looking for a way to get himself killed.  
  
A day later they were still climbing up the mountain, late the previous evening they had started coming across patches of snow and now the entire area that they were walking through was covered in snow. It was not yet deep a fact they were all grateful for as if it had been it would have made a difficult job almost impossible. Legolas was walking at the front as his elven eyesight and grace on the snow made him ideal for scouting out on the difficult terrain. Aragorn however was walking at the back seemingly lost in his own thoughts. The accute hearing of the elf heard someone slip behind him and he turnned quickly to see Aragorn helping Frodo to his feet and then dusting the snow of the young hobbit. The young elf saw Boromir pick up something from the snow and saw it was the ring, the tension in Aragorn was visable even from a distance. Seeing Aragorn rap his hand round his sword hilt Legolas made to dash down the hill to try and protect his friend. He caught the look that Gandalf shot him and stopped. How the istari knew what he was going to do Legolas did not know. He wished he knew where the need to protect Aragorn came from as well as he knew that the ranger could look after himself he knew that he could not stand by while there was the possibility that Aragorn could be hurt and that if neccessary he would give his life to protect the man.  
  
Aragorn had seen the elf on the verge of coming to his rescue and was inwardly seething about that. The elf had seen that Aragorn could look after himself in a fight, his reputuation as a fighter was not inconsiderable and the elf should know he could deal with one man on his own. He was going to have to talk to Legolas again as just because Aragorn had a few problems that did not mean that he had to look out for him all the time. There were others who needed to be protected like the hobbits, none of them had any idea how to look after themselves in a fight.  
  
Gandalf had noticed the increasing tension between the pair and he was starting to worry. If everything went to plan then there was no where he could realictically leave the pai. They needed to resolve their differences soon though or they were going to jepordise the entire quest. The wizard resolved that he would give the man and the elf another week to try and work things out on their own then he would take action. He hoped he would not as the Mirkwood prince had never been one to take advice well being too wrapped up in his own beliefs to change for anyone. Aragorn was just as stubborn having a deep dislike for his own kind and a very negative attitude towards himself as well. One thing was certain and that was that there was going to be trouble between them before too much longer.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Two days later ....  
  
The snow had been getting deeper over the last few days to the point that the hobbits were finding it difficult to walk, Aragorn and Boromir had two hobbits each and were fighting their way forward. Legolas was walking ahead of them staying on top of the snow as he did so. Gandalf was just behind him.  
  
"There is a fell voice upon the air" He said at length his acute hearing it over the sound of the wind and snow  
  
"It's Saruman" Gandalf shouted back. This recognition of what the threat was seemed to cause a small amount of snow to fall towards the fellowship causing them all to step back.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn stated "Gandalf we must turn back."  
  
"No!" Gandlaf shouted and struggled to stand on top of the snow so that he could attempt to counter the charm of the other wizard. As the two wizards matched wits and stregth across a distance the other members of the Fellowship could do nothing and when Saruman was proved to be the stronger it was only Legolas who had the prescence of mind to drag Gandalf back so that he was not swept off the edge of the cliff by the snow.  
  
Legolas was the first to emerge from the snow and looked anxiously around, Gandalf and the dwarf were uncovering themselves but there was no sign of the hobbits or the two men.  
  
"Estel." The elf called worried about his friend. He was very relieved when a few seconds later a hand broke the surface of the snow and the ranger pulled himself out then the two hobbits he had been protecting with his own body. Once he was sure that the hobbits were unharmed Aragorn looked round for the elf only to find that Legolas was staring at him, for a moment the pairs eyes locked and held, time seemed to slow for a moment until Frodo's voice broke the spell that had been weaving itself around the pair.  
  
"We must get off the mountain, make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city" Boromir suggested   
  
"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn replied  
  
"If we can not pass over the mountain let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria" Gimli suggested. Legolas and Aragorn both noticed the look that passed over Gandalfs face. Legolas himself was not happy to go through the mines as elves did not do well underground especially when there were lots of dwarves around. The elf and the ranger had also heard stories of an evil prescence in the mines.  
  
"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf said knowing what the hobbit was likely to chose  
  
"We cannot stay here it will be the death of the hobbits" Boromir called seeing the frozen look on Pippins face  
  
"Frodo?" Gandalf asked  
  
"We will go through the mines." Frodo said after taking a look at Frodos face.  
  
"So be it."  
  
The party turnned to try and go back the way they had come. this time Boromir took the lead using his shield to push the snow out of the way to make it easier for the others. As Aragorn turnned away legolas saw the look on his friends face, it was completely blank as though the man behind it had died once more. The plan of going up the mountains had been Aragorns and the fact that it had ended in failure did not bode well for the mans belief in his abilities to lead others.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Okay. I know this chapter has been a long time coming and I'm sorry for that. I've been working on this one for about a month now and it was just not happening.  
  
I would appreciate any one who tells me how bad this chapter is as I know a lot of it is lifted from the film but there was nothing else that I could think to happen.  
  
Thank you to Agarwenloth who told me to get my act together.  
  
Anyway. If you let me know what you think then I will update. Hopefully quicker this time. We've got some Legolas angst coming soon as opposed to Aragorn so keep reading.  
  
Thanks. 


	11. Confrontation and compromise

1st things 1st thank you to everybody who has reviewed my story so far. It is very much appreciated. I now also have ROTK so I can use the dialogue from that should I ever get that far with the story.  
  
Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me no matter how much I might want them to. The money from the books would certainly pay my way through university if they did.  
  
As always " ..." is speech  
  
'...' is elvish  
  
... is thoughts  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
It had taken almost 4 days for the fellowship to climb back down the mountain. It should not have taken so long but Pippin had slipped and twisted his ankle at one point which had slowed them down despite the fact that Boromir carried him most of the time it had not helped at all.  
  
"We should stop here for the night." Gandalf said as the sun began to set. The rest of the fellowship nodded and set about their tasks. Aragorn sat down by Pippin and examined his ankle while Gandalf and Boromir began to prepare a meal. Legolas had gone to scout out the area as of all of them he was the one who found it easiest to traverse rough terrain at night with little or no sound. Gimli had been sent to find the stream that was in the area to replace their dwindling water supplies. The three uninjured hobbits had slumped down as all were too tired and had just collapsed on their beds as soon as they had them laid out.  
  
"Your ankle should be fine in a few days Pippin. Just let Boromir or I know when your ankle starts to hurt and we will carry you." Aragorn said with a reasuring smile at the young hobbit.  
  
"Thank you Strider." Pippin said with a tired smile. The ranger ruffled the hobbits hair and crossed the camp to Gandalf.  
  
"I need to try and replenish my store of herbs as I will run out soon." Aragorn said. "I won't go far from the camp should you need me" The Istari nodded absently seemingly engrossed in the food that he was preparing. Aragorn smiled inwardly and left the campsite his feet almost making as little sound on the ground as the elfs had just a short while earlier.  
  
ELSEWHERE ...  
  
"If there's hard labour to be done or anything hard make the dwarf do it. While the elf gets to play about." Gimli muttered to himself as he filled up the cateens with water.  
  
"For you information I was not 'playing' I was scouting the area and it was lucky for you that I am no enemy of your dwarf otherewise I would have parted your head from your body by now." Legoloas said tapping Gimli on the neck with the flat of one of his twin blades.  
  
"I knew you were there elf. I have the ears of a hawf and no pretty elf will catch a dwarf unaware!" Gimli said turnning round and looking up to glare at Legolas who had a very superior smirk on his face at the indignant look on Gimli's face.  
  
"Well this elf just managed that if you weren't so busy complaining about being mistreated by everyone else in the Fellowship then maybe you would not be surprised by me. It is hardly surprising therefore that your father and his kin would not have lost the lonely mountain to the dragon. Maybe they were complaining while the dragon destroyed it."   
  
"I'd take that back if I were you." Gimli said getting a better grip on his axe.  
  
"Why ? It is true is it not. " Legolas said deliberately provoking the dwarf.  
  
"Legolas, have you finnished scouting the area ?" Aragorn asked deciding that now would be a good time to break up the impending fight.  
  
"I have, do you require my help?"   
  
"I need to replenish my supplies but do not have good enough vision at night to see them leastways not without a tourch and I have no wish to advertise my location to any enemy who happens to be near enough."  
  
"I would be glad to help you Estel. I am sure that Gimli can manage to find his way back to the campsite without our help." Legolas said.  
  
"If you would tell Gandalf that Legolas is helping me with my search for herbs I would be grateful." Aragorn said to Gimli  
  
"I will laddie." Gimli said  
  
"Thank you." Aragorn said before leading Legolas away.  
  
Once they were well away from Gimli Aragorn stopped and faced the elf his whole body radiated tension and annoyance.  
  
'Do you have to bait Gimli?' He asked at length  
  
'He is a dwarf Estel and as such does not deserve my respect or good will.' Legolas sneered  
  
'It is this attitude that will help Sauron to win this war. Unless those few of us who resist stand together then we do not have a hope of winning.' Aragorn scolded  
  
'You cannot expect me to respect that ... that dwarf.' Legolas exclaimed  
  
'I can and I will. If you cannot control your temper around one dwarf then maybe you should leave us before we reach Moria' Aragorn said. He did not want the elf to leave as in the short time that he had been travelling with him Aragorn had gainned a healthy respect for the elf and had no wish to see him leave.  
  
'That of course depends on whether there are still any dwarves in Moria. I have heard tales Estel or something lurking there. No Mithril has been shipped out of the mines for many years so who knows what is there.' Legolas said. Aragorn nodded having knelt to cut some plant that Legolas did not recognise  
  
'Will you try to get on better with Gimli?' Aragorn asked  
  
'I shall try Estel. It will not be easy but I shall try.' Legolas said with a half smile  
  
'If you feel the need to shout at someone then shout at me.' Aragorn offered getting to his feet again.  
  
'It is only fair, you are burdening me with your problems I should be able to do the same.' Legolas said with a full smile this time  
  
'Feel free to my friend.' Aragorn said putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezing gently feeling the muscles underneath. Legolas reciprocated the gesture feeling the much sturdier shuolder under his hand.  
  
'We are friends now then Estel.'Legolas said not wanting to make it a question but it sounded like one all the same  
  
'We are friends Legolas' Aragorn said with a smile. The older man smiled back.  
  
Once the fellowship had eaten the stew that Gandalf and Boromir had prepared Aragorn and Boromir sat together sharpening weapons that had been negelcted by neccessity during the trek up the mountain. Both of the men had knifes secreted on their persons, Merry and Pippin watched in amusement at how many weapons the pair had with them. Legolas joined them after a time and spent some time making sure that the beautiful yet deadly knifes that he wielded were in the best condition possible.  
  
"Gimli do you want to join us? I m sure that the snow was no good for your axes any more than it was good for any of our blades." Legolas called remembering what Aragorn had said earlier that day and wanting to show that he could make an effort to be civil. The dwarf pulled his pipe out of his mouth and looked stunned. Gandalf covered his smile with his own pipe the friendship that he knew was gong to develop between the Mirkwood prince, the future King of Gondor and Gimli was one that would be instrumental in the future of Middle-Earth.  
  
"Aye that it wasn't." Gimli said and walked over the the other three.   
  
"Boromir will you take the 1st watch?" Aragorn asked at length  
  
"I think I can manage that, you carried Pippin the most today and I'm not that tired." Boromir said.  
  
"Thank you son of Denethor. I shall try and get some rest before we move on." Aragorn said. He tucked his weapons away rolled himself up in his bedroll and fell asleep. The others joined him in the next half an hour leaving Boromir awake.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Rivendell ...  
  
Elrohir was asleep, he had been thinking about his younger brother before he had fallen asleep and was not surprised when his inner eye had allowed him to view the fellowship. The camp was still only the loud mouthed captain of Gondor was still awake. The dwarf rolled over talking about salted ham, a cloud seemed to spread itself over the camp though and the Gondorians head dropped lower and lower till he was as fast asleep as the rest of the camp. As the Fellowship slept sinister black shapes surrounded them,  
  
wake up Elrohir thought desperately before the same mind that had made the fellowship sleep sent his mind back into his body with a jerk. The elven prince sat up gasping not knowing how to warn them.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
There you go my next chapter. Compeletly original. I liked this one. Before points it out I know the end is slightly similar to a childrens film called 'Flight of Dragons' but that is intentional.  
  
Anyway please let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon. 


	12. The fight

Well here we go with part 12. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Thank you for the 4 reviews I had for chapter 11. Agarwenloth I'm sorry I'm not hurting Aragorn at the mo. I only did that a short while back. Don't worry they aren't going to get away uninjured and things are going to start happening on the A/L front. I hope neway.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
When asked later Aragorn could not have told anyone what woke him. It may have been some sixth sense, it may have been a warning from so higher power or it could have been that one of the attackers made a noise what ever it was saved his life and that of the Fellowship. He sat up planning on telling Boromir that the man could sleep for the rest of his watch and that Aragorn would take it over for now. He had picked up his weapons and was just getting to his feet when a shadow moving in the forrest near by drew his attention. His eyes widened on seeing what it was.   
  
'Legolas, Legolas wake up' the ranger called quietly knowing that the elfs sensitive hearing would hear him. Legolas woke instantly  
  
'What is wrong Estel?' the elf asked not even seeming slightly sleepy  
  
'Wargs' was the rangers grim response. The elf was imediately on his feet bow in hand and an arrow on the string.   
  
'Wake the hobbits, I'll see to Boromir.' Aragorn said. he had taken a few steps forward when there was a growl and a warg sprang in front of him. The ranger would have not had time to react before the creature tore his throat out if an elvish arrow had not whistled past him to imbed itself in the creatures shoulder. The pain that this caused the creature was sufficient for Aragorn to finish it off with a slash across its throat which severed the windpipe.  
  
"What is it ?" Pippin asked from somewhere behind him as Aragorn reached Boromir who had awoken at the Wargs appearance into the fellowships camp.  
  
"Keep quiet." Gandalf hissed. All noise from behind Aragorn abruptly ceased. Someone, probably Legolas doused the fire, though this would impair the hobbits fighting skills, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf would be unaffected. Aragorn also could see better in the dark than normal, the bloood of numenor in his veins gave him that advantage as well as long life. The only one of the fighters who would appear to be at a disadvantage was Boromir and as long as he kept his back to the tree he was standing by then he should be alright. Having reasoned all of this in a very short space of time Aragorn turnned his attention to the woodland, knowing he could walk far quieter than any warg Aragorn melrted into the trees to take out as many of the enemy in as short a time as possible.  
  
Though Legolas was worried what effect a prolongued fight would have on his friend especially as he was still not completely healed he knew that his place was guarding the hobbits as despite what trainning Boromir had been able to give to them they were unlikely to be much use in a night battle against wargs. He was also reluctant to trust his life to a dwarf especially one that he did not know and did not trust at all, there seemed little choice in the matter though and menatlly comending his spirit to Mandros should the worst happen Legolas prepared to fight.  
  
The first attacks were cautious as the quick reactions of Legolas and Aragorn in killing the first of the pack to attack had shown the creatures the error of just jumping in to attack. Despite the fact that their eyesight was only slightly better than a humans in the dark they still had a good sense of smell and they knew that there was a man in the woods with them, there was something not right about the mans scent which made it difficult to track him as he smelt of the outdoors. They knew he was near though which made them wary.  
  
Making almost as little noise as one of the elves who had trained him Aragorn crept through the woods, the wargs made more noise than him but he could not just attack one of them as he had to mkae sure he was upwind of them and also that there were no more close by. When the attack on the camp started though he was able to pick off one or two before Gandalfs spell put pay to most of the others. Feeling that it was now safe to go back to the fellowship Aragorn hurried back to the camp to ensure that his friends were alright.  
  
The hobbits were peering out from behind Legolas and Gimli and seemed unhurt, the dwarf, elf and Istari seemed similarly unscathed and Boromir had a slight graze on his cheek but that seemed to be all the wounds that had been inflicted.  
  
"Is everyone unharmed?" Aragorn asked quietly. A series of quiet affermatives replied  
  
'Are you unharmed Estel?' Legolas checked  
  
'I am unharmed Legolas. Do not concern yourself' Aragron replied oddly affected by the elfs interest in his well being.  
  
'I will always concern myself when it comes to you.' Legolas promised. The promise from the Mirkwood prince drew a strange look from Gandalf who would never have expected such a thing when the fellowship had only been together for such a short time.  
  
A snarl interupted the fellowship as the leader of the wargs sprang at Frodo, and was only interupted in its plan by Legolas who dashed in front of the ring bearer to protect Frodo with his own body. The teeth and clws of the warg bit deeply into the elvish body and Legola crumpled to the ground with a low cry. Gimli and Gandalf who were closest dispatched the creature, Aragorn felt unable to move his gaze locked on the body sprawled on the ground red blood staining the plae clothes and the blonde hair spread around his face. There was no way that even an elf could survive those wounds, but Aragorn was resolved to try and save his friend if he could.   
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
There you go. I told you that I would not hurt Aragorn again so soon after the last time.  
  
Legolas is down and can Aragorn save him ?  
  
I'd like to get more than 5 reviews before I update again. Let me know what you think. I like it but you lot might not.  
  
Let me know whether you like/hate it.  
  
I know there is nothing about the blood of numenor giving Aragorn better vision in the books but it works for me, likewise with the inability of the wargs to track Aragorn easily.  
  
Thank you for reading. I'll try and update soon. 


	13. Healing

Okay then first things first I am really sorry that I have not updated this. Honestly I have wanted to update this but becaue of various reasons i.e. laptop going seriously screwy I haven't had a chance to.  
  
Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. If you have been waiting for this chapter then I am soooo sorry and will try to do the updates in a decent amount of time from now on.  
  
As I haven't said it for a while I'll point out that none of the characters belong to me which is a shame I could do with livening things up a bit here at the moment.  
  
This an A/L slash story and due to a rethink we should be starting to get to that very soon. You have been warnned.  
  
As always :  
  
"..." is speach '...' is elvish ... are thoughts.

* * *

It had been an hour since the Warg attack had ended and in that time Aragorn and Gandalf had worked tirelessly to try and keep death away from Legolas however as time wore on and the prince showed no sign of regaining conciousness Gandalf began to feel that this was one battle that he could not win. Aragorn however did not stop apart from to issue orders to Sam who was boiling water over the fire.  
'Aragorn just let him go. There is nothing that can be done for him. If Lord Elrond or the Lady Galadriel were here then maybe his life could be saved. You have tried everything and nothing has worked.' Gandalf said kindly.  
'I can't just let him go, he saved my life when we rescued Elladan and I can not just let him go.' Aragorn said.  
"Why do we delay? Every moment that we spend here is less time we have to get the ring to the mountain." Boromir said loudly.  
"Gandalf lead them to Moria. I have been there before and know the route. Fate be willing we will both meet you there." Aragorn said.  
'I do not feel comfortable with leaving you here Aragorn. However if you feel it is for the best then I will meet you there.' There was no mistaking the look of gratitude that crossed Aragorns face at the knowledge that he was still going to be able to save his friends life.  
  
It did not take long for the other 7 to pack up most of the campsite and leave. Aragorn barely noticed them going his entire being was concentrated on the pale figure in front of him. In the hour since he had been wounded Legolas had become even more pale than he had been before. This was not surprising as it had taken Aragorn 20 minutes to stop the bleeding and even an elf was going to have problems recuperating after that. Through the night Aragorn watched over the elven prince. He built up a fire by him and curled round his body trying to kep him warm, he did not sleep though he made sure that he didn't as he was worried that his friends condition would become worse during the night.  
  
The following morning the prince seemed stronger though he showed no sign of waking up, it was this unconciousness that worried him though as it was difficult to make Legolas swallow when he was unconcious and one thing that Aragorn knew from years of being a healer and his entire life of living with one was that people who had lost a lot of blood required liquid in order to heal properly. As the day wore on Aragorn could tell that the legendary healing power of the elves was starting to work as Legolas' wounds were beginning to heal at last however as night began to fall again the ranger began to dispair as how was he suposed to get to Moria in time to meet with everybody else if Legolas did not regain conciousness.  
'Please wake up my friend. You promised me that you would stay and help me. I do not think that I can carry on on my own. I need you Legolas please wake up.' Aragorn begged. He did not like to think what he would do if Legolas died, he cared very deeply for him. He lowered his head so it rested on one knee and tried to resist the urge to cry. It had been many years since Aragorn had found himself as such an emotional wreck and it could all be classed as Legolas' fault as he had been the one who had been encouraging Aragorn to open up much more.  
'Estel?' the faint whisper was enough for Argorn to imediately look up. Legolas' eyes were open and he was looking at his friend.  
"Legolas you are awake. How do you feel?" Aragorn asked anxiously reaching out to his friend as he did so. Once he had checke that Legolas' temperature was not too high he found that he could not find it in himself to stop touching him.  
"I feel as though I lost a fight with a wild animal." Legolas said a hint of a smile on his face.  
"Don't joke Legolas I thought I'd lost you for a while there." Aragorn said "I think for a while you almost did." Legolas said. It was a gesture of friendship on his part to sit up and lightly brush his lips across the human. It was normal for elves to help thank people like that. What he was not expecting was the jolt of lust he felt throughout his body and from the surprised look on the mans face he was not the only one who felt it.  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked confused staring at the elf in bewilderment.  
"I am sorry Aragorn if I surprised you. It was just a simple thank you, having lived amoung elves all your life I would have thought you familiar wih the gesture." Legolas stamped down ruthlessly on the desire he felt it was not right for him to take advantage of the younger man like that and it would also add an undesired tension to the fellowship and Legolas had no desire to add anything to the fellowship that would cause problems at a later date. This feeling he felt for Aragorn was something that he'd have to analyse at a later date but not now.  
'Do you think that you could eat anything Legolas as you have not had anything to eat for over a day and we need to move on in the morning if we are to join up with the other members at Moria ?' Aragorn asked 'I think I could manage that as we need to be moving on as soon as possible.' Legolas replied glad that Aragorn was not going to mention the almost kiss that had transpired between them. His friend smiled at him then set about preparing a meal for the pair of them before they moved on again.

* * *

There you go my next chapter will skip ahead a bit.  
  
The slash is starting now and while it shouldn't get too explicit it isn't going to go away. You have been warnned!  
  
Anyway you all know the drill, no reviews no more story so please let me know what you think of that chapter. 


	14. Moria

Okay then update time. Sorry the last bit was so short, but that seemed to be a good place to leave it for then.  
  
As I haven't said it for a while I'll point out that none of the characters belong to me which is a shame I could do with livening things up a bit here at the moment.  
  
This an A/L slash story and due to a rethink we should be starting to get to that very soon. You have been warnned.  
  
I don't think I need to say when this takes place as it is fairly obvious as far as I can tell.  
  
As always :  
  
"..." is speach '...' is elvish ... are thoughts.

* * *

In the few seconds before the watcher collapsed the entrance to Moria Aragorn felt someone pull him back away from the falling rocks. As everything went black around them Aragorn tried to control his breathing while he worked out who it was that held him. Though he never let onto the fact Aragorn had a fear of being trapped in the dark as a result of a trick played on him by the twins when he had been much younger. The dark did not bother him but when he felt that he was trapped in the dark with no obvious way out he often found himself panicking.  
'You are safe Estel.' Legolas whispered from behind him, the elf had felt the man tensing in front of him and wanted to clam him down quickly.  
"We now have but one path open to us, we must take the long road through Moria." Gandalf said as the crystal on top of his staff illuminated the room they were in. As he turnned to leave the room the hobbits and Gimli were right behind him, Aragorn pressed Legolas' hand briefly in thanks before following behind Boromir. He did not know how the elf knew about his fear and he would not ask him he was just grateful for the elfs quiet support.  
  
When they set up a camp at what they judged was nightfall, Legolas made sure that he stayed close to the fire. Aragorn noticed that and resolved that he would speak to the elf about it when they shared a watch later that evening. As it was Gimli was taking the first watch alone with Aragorn and Legolas taking the second. The hobbits fell asleep easily as the practice of sleeping underground was not strange to them. Finally only Legolas and Gimli were left awake,  
"Is the thought of all these dwarves around you more than you can stomach elf?" Gimli asked  
"It does not bother me, I just find myself unable to get to a position where I can sleep." Legolas replied not willing to get drawn in an argument with the dwarf.  
"You may need your strength before much longer laddie. Try and get some rest" Gimli suggested. Legolas gave him a shocked look before lying down in between Aragorn and the fire. When the elfs eyes had started to enter the trancelike state that was common with elves when they were sleeping Gimli gave a speculative look at the human and the elf lying near to him. There had been a closeness between the pair since they had joined the fellowship, there was a similar closeness between the hobbits as well, however that between Aragorn and Legolas had seemed to deepen as time had gone on as to how much it would deepen before the ring was destroyed he did not know. 3 hours later he woke the pair for their watch, he heard very little in his hours, there had been the hint of things far below in the depths of Moria but nothing that sounded as though it was going to be a threat to them any time soon. The dwarf soon settled down to sleep leaving Aragorn and Legolas awake, the human could not help but notice that Legolas was looking round in a slightly worried fashion.  
'What is wrong Legolas?' Aragorn asked quietly. The elf turnned to look at him, the look on his face was not one that Aragorn had seen before, it was close to panic as though Legolas was just waiting for an excuse to run. Aragorn hurriedly sat next to him and threw an arm round his shoulder hoping that the contact would calm him down slightly.  
'There is so much above us. I can feel the weight of the earth pushing down on me Estel, I need to get out of here, I feel that I will go insane if I am not able to see the sky and plants again.' the elf confided. This condition was one that Aragorn had heard of in elves, especially the Mirkwood elves, as they spent all of their lives in the open the few occasions where they found themselves in caves was almost more than they could bear.  
'You will be fine Legolas. I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you. Dwarves have lived here for many years and they have no problems with it. Why did you not mention that you did not like our proposed route before we got here?' Aragorn asked 'This is the first time that I have been this far underground and I did not know that I would have this fear. Many of my people do not act like this so there was no evidence that I would be inflicted with this' Legolas confided 'You had hidden it well my friend, but for your face when I spoke to you I would have no idea myself.' Aragorn replied. 'It is nothing to be ashamed about Legolas as I am sometimes afraid of things. When we entered Moria and the entrance collapsed I was reminded of a time when I was young and Elladan and Elrohir blocked me in a tunnel near to Imladris. I had not been there very long and I suspect they found me very boring to deal with as I followed them all the time. What I was trying to say is that there is nothing wrong with acknowledging our fears, it is allowing those fears to master us that is the danger as when we give in to fear we become close to giving in to Sauron who preys on our fears.' Aragorn said seriously and with a wisdom beyond his years.  
'Thank you for your words Estel ...' Legolas said and would have said more if his attention had not been drawn to a stealthy movement somewhere below. He tensed and walked slowly and silently to the drop and looked down, far below them was a spidery creature that was slowly making his way towards them. Aragorn joined him in looking down and both recognised the creature.  
'How did he manage to gain entrance to Moria?' Aragorn asked. He was not surprised that Gollum had followed them but the fact that he had managed to gain entrance to Moria after the watcher had collapsed the gateway was worrying.  
'Through a crack in the wall is most likely.' Legolas replied before drawing his friend away from the drop and back to the fire.  
'Should we wake Gandalf to tell him?' Aragorn asked not sure that waking a wizard was a good thing especially when said wizard had known you for all of your life and was likely to let some embaressing annecdote of your younger days out if you annoyed him too much.  
'I should expect that he is already aware of Gollum but it might be best if we did not say anything till tomorrow.' Legolas replied.  
'It will be for the best.' Aragorn agreed glad that he was not going to have to wake the wizard one job that even he would have been wary about taking on. The slight smile on Legolas' face showed that he knew what Aragorn was thinking and did agree with him entirely.  
'Thank you again for what you said Estel. We now know each others weaknesses and as such can help and make ourselves stronger. I am glad that I have you to rely on through here though.' Legolas said as the pair sat down again. In the hours remaining of their watch he unconciously leaned against Aragorn and neither of them noticed or if they did neither were worried about this extra closeness between them which had slowly developed.

* * *

Two days later ...  
  
In all the confusion Legolas heard someone calling for Aragorn and quickly glanced round for his friend, Aragorn was trying to deal with the orcs by him to get to Frodo who was being menaced by the cavetroll, as he was attacked Legolas lost sight of Aragorn again until the enemies were dealt with. When the area around him was clear of foes again he looked for the human and felt his heart stop when he saw him slumped by one of the walls unmoving. Even though so much else was happening around him Legolas still came to a realisation the lust he had felt when he had thanked Aragorn after the Warg attack had not been a fleeting thing it was serious which meant he was in touble.

* * *

I hope you lot like that chapter it's taken me days to do. Again I like it but I won't know what you lot think unless you tell me I do like to hear fom you and it encourages me to write me.  
  
We should be getting to the slash stuff soon, again you have been warnned.  
  
Please let me know what you think and I'll update again when I'm next able to use the net. Thanks. 


	15. Into Lothlorien

Okay then update time. I think that it's been a while since I last updated this one.

While I'm yabbering on I want to plug both 'Waiting for you' and 'Rebel Fight' my other two LOTR stories that are similar to this one and are worth looking at even if they are my own.

There is implied Haldir/Legolas in this chapter as well but nothing really obvious

Anyway thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

* * *

The fellowship had hurried out the gates of Moria, Legolas had been worried for a minute when Aragorn had not been with them. He had been tempted to go back in after the man but Boromir had said that he had been just behind him. The elven prince did not know what he would do if Aragorn did not emerge, Mithrandir was gone presumably dead and it seemed impossible to him, the istari had always been there for as long as he could remember offering aid and good advice. The more worrying thing than that was the fact that Aragorn was now going to have to lead them being the only person that they would all follow.

The light outside was blinding after the darkness of Moria and it took Aragorn a few seconds to be able to see clearly, he could clearly see the lines of grief on the faces of the hobbits and on the face of Boromir as well. Gimli was keeping any extra grief hidden well but after the discovery of an entire dwarven colony wiped out the death of one more person was not going to impact as much. It was Legolas who had the strangest look on his face for once his elven calm was gone and there was a mix of relief, confusion and sadness showing as to what the relief related to Aragorn had no idea.

Legolas watched the man carefully knowing that Aragorn was well able to hide what he was truely thinking from everyone including himself, on this occasion Aragorn just looked tired as though he already knew that the fate of the fellowship was soon going to be resting on his shoulders. Legolas wanted to go to him and say that it was going to be alright, that he'd help him share the load. He didn't though knowing that Aragorn would not appreciate a gesture like that at this time maybe later when he could get the man alone he would say something but not until then.

Aragorn was not sure how long he had been running when they first entered the woods of Lothlorien, as soon as he crossed the borders he felt a sense of peace descend upon him and knew that for now he had done what he needed to and had kept the fellowship safe. As for what he should do next he did not know, he just hoped that the Lady Galadriel would be able to help them. Legolas had joined himself leading the Fellowship into the woods while Boromir was at the back guarding them in case of attack. Aragorn was surprised that they had yet to be confronted by any of the elves that usually guarded the borders of Lothlorien, however the group was unusual enough to warrant studying before they were confronted.

Legolas could see that Aragorn was watching for the guards of the woods much as he was, the last time he had been in these woods he had not got this far. When the elves stepped out around them he imediately had an arrow on his bow, he did not expect them to be attacked but it was also sensible to show that he was not caught off guard by anyone. He recognised the lead elf as Haldir, he had not liked him overmuch when he had come to Mirkwood 300 years earlier but when he had got to know him they had gotten on very well, more than that if truth be told. Their different lifestyles however had come in between them and they had ended it, something that Legolas was greatful for as it made the current situation with Aragorn easier thaan it could have been.

The elves had been unconcerned about the pressance of Boromir and the four hobbits as despite the fact they were strangers they posed no danger, Aragorn and Legolas were known to them from their previous visits to the woods. It was the presance of the dwarf in the party that was the problem. Aragorn suspected that this would not be such a problem if Legolas had been willing to help and speak on Gimli's behalf, as it was the prince had gone and crouched at the edge of the talen and was not speaking to anyone, this had left Aragorn the job of persuading the others that Gimli was no threat to them and that he would vouch for him if that was what was required. As persuasive speaking was not one of Aragorn's talents he prefered to go for a more direct approach the others were surprised that he seemed to be succeding.

"If the dwarf consents to be blindfolded then I will convey you to the lady Galadriel." Haldir said at length.

"I will not ..." Gimli started about to launch into a list of why he wouldn't.

"If all of us agree will that satisfy you?" Aragorn asked cutting the dwarf off. He heard a comment from legolas about the stubborness of dwarves. he glared at his friend while he waited for an answer from Gimli.

"Aye. If you all agree then I will put myself through it." Gimli replied. The four hobbits instantly agreed as they trusted Aragorn to keep them safe and knew that he would do nothing to endanger them.

"Are you sure that this is perfectly safe ?" Boromir asked quietly

"This is the safest place in Middle Earth at this time." Aragorn assured him

"I agree then." Boromir said crossing to stand by the hobbits and Gimli leaving Aragorn and Legolas standing apart

'Legolas?' Aragorn asked

'I do not see why my eyes shoud be covered when this land is my peoples.' Legolas said

'You passed comment on the stubborness of dwarves, now what about the stubborness of elves?' Aragorn quizzed his friend

'Fine.' Legolas muttered

"We all consent to be blindfolded before being taken to the home of the Lady Galadriel" Aragorn said to Haldir. The elven warrior nodded to him before proceeding to blindfold them all.

Legolas managed to keep a fairly good track of where they were and what time it was in his head. To say that he was not happy about the situation was an understatement and he planned on speaking to Aragorn when they had stopped in the city, why did the man have to become so stubborn when Legolas had decided that he was lusting after the human. He heard someone stumble behind him and heard the dwarf cursing loudly as someone helped him back to his feet. That was how the day wore on, Legolas and Aragorn kept on walking with little guidance from the elves around them, the hobbits and Gimli tripped fairly regularly and even Boromir fell once or twice. When the blindfolds were finally removed it was dusk and they could see in a valley below them the elven city glistening with its own light. To the members of the party who had never seen it before they could do nothing more than stare at it, even Aragorn and Legolas were taken in again by how truely beautiful it was a fact made even more poignant by the fact that they knew what they were bringing into Lothlorien and the fact that if they failed it would all end.

"We shall wait here for the night as it is still many hours travel despite how it may look." Haldir said

"We are greatful for your help." Aragorn said.

'We shall not stay in your camp but we will be close by if you need us.' Haldir said before him and the other elves disapeared into the forest so that even legolas could not see them anymore.

An hour later the hobbits were asleep and Boromir was dozing by one of the trees, Legolas had been watching Aragorn for some time now and reaching a decision got to his feet.

'Aragorn could you come with me, we need to talk.'

* * *

That is chapter 15. I think there are about 3 more chapters that I can get out of the first film before I move onto the TT. 

What do people think of that one anyway, there are a few touches on the film and the book but for the most part it is made up by me. Looks smug

If you could review I'll be greatful, likewise if you check out my other LOTR stories.


	16. Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir

Ok then. Well Arana ordered me to do this so here we go bit 16 - I think - lots still to go and a possible sequal .

If you haven't checked out my other LOTR stories then please do 'Waiting for you' is very much like this one but with obvious differences while 'Rebel fight' is darker.

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and with that out of the way here we go. Sorry if Legolas is a bit OOC this time he will be back to normal next time.

**There is going to be some very mild m/m stuff in this chapter **nothing major but it's there so there's your warnning please don't complain 'cos I have told you

"..." human speak

'...' elvish

... thoughts

* * *

Aragorn looked up at the elf in surprise. He had been aware Legolas was not completely happy with him over the fact that he had been blindfolded but he'd been hoping that Legolas would not argue with him over this, his first proper decission as the leader of the Fellowship after Gandalf had died.

'What is wrong?' Aragorn asked quietly

'I would rather not talk about this here, if you would come with me then we can talk in relative privacy.' the elf said starting to walk away. With a sigh Aragorn climbed to his feet and followed his friend.

'Are you trying to embaress me in front of those who are my kin?' Legolas demanded

'No, what makes you say that? If it is about the fact that you were blindfolded as well as the rest of us I will point out the fact that what we are trying to do is bigger than all the petty rivalry between elves and dwarves and that you would do well to remember that.'

'I do know that, and you would do well to remember to treat those who are following you with the respect they are due and that includes treating them with the respect them with what they are due.' Legolas spat at him angry now. He was a prince of Mirkwood and should be treated like that in front of others of his kind. This _human _should know that and treat him as he should. Legolas stopped his thoughts abrubtly realising how much like his father he sounded.

Aragorn could not believe it was his friend saying these things, Elrond had brought him up believing that all races that opposed Sauron were to be valued and as such Aragorn ensured that he treated them all fairly. Things were going to be difficult enough for him now as he had to deal with a mixture of races to try and destroy the one ring and if one member of that group did not want to help then there were going to be problems that he had not forseen.

'I am sorry that I misjudged you.' Aragorn said quietly, he had certainly not meant for the elf to hear him.

I sound like my father. I will not become as consumed by hatred as he has Legolas promised himself. 'Aragorn I ..'

"If you want to question my decisions as leader please do so now, I am sure that you will not say anything that I have not already thought." Aragorn said

"Aragorn, you are a good leader and I am truely sorry for what I just said. I did not mean it, it is just .. just .. my fathers influence, his household is very different to that of Elrond, he believes that elves are the faboured race and that we should be superior to all others. Most of the time .. I ... I am sorry Aragorn. I truely did not ask to speak to you to shout at you. I do not doubt your skill as a leader and I will follow you to the Crack of Doom and back with no regrets if that is what you need me to do." The elf said honestly gripping his friends face while he said this to ensure that Aragorn did not doubt the truth of what he was saying.

"It means a lot to me that you think that." Aragorn told his friend honestly

'Gandalf believed in you as does Lord Elrond, I could do nothing other than that and I would believe in you even if the others do not. I am your friend Aragorn and I do not see that anything will cause me to change that.' Legolas promised fiercely

'Thank you.' Aragorn said a true smile crossing his face for the first time since they had left Rivendell.

'This was not the main reason that I wished to speak to you tonight.' Legolas told his friend quietly gathering his will power, he did not know how to tell Aragorn that the kiss they had almost shared days before was more than gratitude on his part and that he was dangerously close to falling for his friend.

'What was it that you wanted to speak to me about then?' Aragorn asked

'What did you think when I kissed you the other day?' Legolas asked quietly. He wanted to know that the man had felt something before he risked his heart to him.

'Surprise. It was gratitude on your part as you told me at the time, I have not had much chance to think on it since.' Aragorn replied honestly, he could tell by the elfs face that this was important to him and knew that he needed to answer honestly.

'I have and Aragorn I feel I must tell you ...'

"Aragorn, where are you?" Boromir called from nearby. Not for the first time Legolas could feel real hatred for the Gondorian. With a regretful look at Legolas Aragorn turned away to find the other human.

"I am here Boromir, is there something that I can do for you?" He asked walking into the trees leaving Legolas alone.

'You like this human do you not.' Haldir said from behind him

'He is my leader and I will follow him to Mordor and back without question.' Legolas replied

'It is more than that. Remember Prince of Mirkwood that I know you of old and remember how you used to look at me. You look at him in much the same way.' Haldir told him. 'Do not try and deny it Legolas'

'I will not. The problem lies in the fact that I am not sure how to tell him what I feel let alone how he would react to such a declaration.'

'Brought up in Imladris he must be open minded. I do not think that he would reject you. He cares about you as well, that is obvious but in what way I cannot be sure.'

'Thank you my friend. I will speak to him it is just a question of when is best.' Legolas replied hugging his friend.

'Soon.' Haldir said. He pressed his lips to the top of Legolas' head, sometimes he wished that they had not ended their relationship as he still cared for the elven prince in his arms. It was inevitable that Legolas would notice something for the younger elf had always been very perceptive about him.

'There has been no-one for you since me has there.' Legolas said

'No-one has held my interest since you. There have been offers but no-one I desired.' Haldir confided to his friends shoulder where he had buried his face not wanting to see a trace of pity in an old lovers eyes.

'Haldir, look at me. There is nothing to be ashamed of. There has been no-one who I have found interesting since you till I met up with Aragorn just a short time ago.' Legolas assured the older elf, he had pulled back slightly and was looking intently at his old lover. Seeing something in the others eyes Legolas took one step forward and gently kissed him.

Shock was the first thing that ran through Haldir's head, there was an edge to Legolas' kiss that spoke of desperation and Haldir was not surprised, from what he had seen in Legolas' face when he had been looking at Aragorn this was not surprising. Even if the Prince had not admitted it to himself he was in love with the human and despite how much it would pain him to do so Haldir was willing to offer his friend what comfort he could. He slowly deepened the kiss, he was not sure who it was that moaned first but suspected it might have been himself. He broke the kiss a few seconds later when his back connected with a tree.

'Legolas, are you sure?' he asked quietly not wanting this to damage the friendship they had or to complicate things between Legolas and Aragorn.

'I'm sure.' Legolas said kissing Haldir again and starting to writhe against him.

Aragorn had helped Boromir with his problem and had gone back to speak to Legolas to find out what it was that Legolas had wanted to speak to him, he suspected after what Legolas had started by saying. He did not know whether he wanted to have that type of relationship with Legolas as before he had not allowed him to indulge despite the offers he had had. With Legolas though he might be tempted, reaching where Legolas had been he stopped abruptly. Legolas was wrapped in Haldir's embrace and obviously enjoying it. Aragorn gasped and Legolas looked up at him, Aragorn had time to see the horror in his eyes before he turned and almost ran back to the others. Had it all been a cruel joke on the part of Legolas then ? He did not know and at that moment he did not care.

Legolas had not heard Aragorn approach them and had not been aware anyone was near until Aragorn's gasp intruded, the hurt look in Aragorn's eyes must have mirrored the horror in his.

'Aragorn' he called stepping away from Haldir and reaching out to his friend. Aragorn had gone though. Legolas sank to the floor head in his hands, now what was he to do.

* * *

I hope that one's kept you lot happy. Trying to throw a spanner in the works of my A/L relationship was not the easiest thing to do. This is not going to turn into a H/L though, this chapter is the only one until we get to that part of Helms Deep (sticking with the films for that).

Please let me know what you think of this chapter I really want to know.

Next time Legolas and Galadriel have a 'little chat' and Boromir dies. Yes it's that time - the end of book/film one. It's certainly taken me long enough to get there.


	17. The choices we all must make

I thought that last one would get a bit of a reaction to the H/L stuff. That's certainly one way for Aragorn to find out about Legolas isn't it. As to why Legolas had got himself into that position haven't you ever been unable to say what you want to the person you want and just settle for what you can get - mean yes but that's what happened.

There is mention of slash in this chapter but it is a mention of future events as opposed to anything else.

Anyway the characters aren't mine neither are the situations at the moment. Hopefully I'll be able to think up some more stuff though that could be quite difficult due to where I am in the story

As always

"..." human speech

'...' elvish

... thoughts

* * *

Haldir had left Legolas alone some time ago and in truth the elven prince was not sure how long he had sat on the ground before he became aware of a stillness through the enchanted woods. Glancing round he realised that it must have been about four hours since Aragorn had come across him and Haldir, the rest of the Fellowship would all be asleep in whatever site Aragorn had picked for a camp, he felt a momentary pang of hurt that none of them had taken it upon themselves to come and look for him. That thought did not last long as after what Aragorn had seen he would have told the rest of the Fellowship that there was nothing to worry about and that Legolas was with a 'friend'. He wished that he dared go and wake Aragorn and tell him the truth about what had happened and that his heart would belong to Aragorn until the day that the human was buried in the ground and if Legolas himself lived beyond that point then he would take his love to the west and keep it till the world ended. 

Come to me Legolas Galadriel's voice said inside his head and he found himself getting to his feet and walking to her mirror, a spot that he had only visited once before and that had been when he was very young indeed. He hesitated at the top of the stairs not wanting to hear whatever it was that she was going to tell him as it was very rare for her to tell anyone what they wanted to hear.

'Come join me Legolas of Mirkwood as there is much that we need to discuss.' Galadriel said. With another moments hesitation he walked down the stairs until the two elves stood on opposite sides of her mirror.

'My lady' he said with a bow acknowledging the fact that she was one of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth.

'My dear boy, it has been too long since your father last brought you here to see me. I see that the years have brought your potential out and you are now one of the greatest warriors of our people. It is not your past that we are here to discuss, rather you have a choice upon you Legolas and the decision that you make will affect everyone not just yourself so you must think about it very carefully.' Galadriel said quietly. She was aware of what had happened earlier as well as the feelings of all those involved.

'What must I do?' Legolas asked. She smiled at him slightly and dipped a silver jug into the small pond behind her and proceeded to poor the crystal clear water into the carved bowl.

'Look into my mirror though I can not guarantee that you will like what you will see therein.' Galadriel warned. Legolas nodded before stepping forward and looking into the water.

At first he could see nothing but a swirling mist in the water then it parted and he saw Haldir, the blonde elf was sitting in his talen reading a serious look on his face, then he saw Aragorn, the human was lying on his back staring up at the tree tops, he looked as though he did not know what to think and it was obvious that something he had seen or heard was troubling him greatly. Next he was in a different wood seeing Boromir cut down and two hobbits taken, scenes flashed before his eyes so quick that he could barely register them, a great fortress under attack with men and elves lying dead, Haldir cut down by an enemy blade, Aragorn lying in the dirt unmoving, an unseen force attacking Aragorn and a river of bones slowly burying him alive. The black gates of Mordor and a few men left standing a strange blonde man led them before they were destroyed, Sauron claiming the ring from Sam's lifeless body and with it covering the land in darkness once more.

Gasping Legolas stepped back unable to take the visions of death anymore.

'What does it mean?' He asked desperately he did not see that this could be changed by him.

'These are shades of the future, what choice you make will affect the outcome for us all.' Galadriel said wishing that she did not have to lay this choice on one person.

'What would you have me do?'

'Look back into the mirror there is more that you must know.' Galadriel said.

Taking a deep breath Legolas stepped forward once more, if anything the images he saw in front of him were more painful to see. Him kissing Aragorn in a wood very different to Lothlorien, them moving together on a bed in a stone room, gentle touches clearly conveying how much they loved each other, the aftermath of a battle both of them splattered with the black blood of orcs facing each other Aragorn with tears on his face but love in his eyes for Legolas all the same. The white city, he knew it as Minas Tirith and him slipping out of a gate with his horse while tears fell down his face unchecked.

'Why show me this?' Legolas demanded as he practically threw himself away from the mirror.

'You needed to see it.' She replied simply.

'Are these images changeable?'

'What you have seen depends on your choices, you stand as a focal point for the way the world will change. I am not permitted to tell you more than that but you must be aware of the fact that the choices that you make will affect the whole of Middle Earth.'

'Then I know what I must do.' Legolas said his heart heavy within himself. He would have to continue on the path he was already walking and help Aragorn become the king he was destined to be and in doing so he would condemn himself to a mortal lifespan and the sure knowledge that when Aragorn took another to be his wife his own life would be likely to end.

* * *

When 12 days later Legolas stood by the side of Gimli while Aragorn pushed the boat bearing the body of Boromir of Gondor onto the river he knew that he had made the right choice and regardless of the cost to himself in the end he would hold true to the man who he had pledged his life, allegiance and heart to and would continue to believe that the cost was one that was worth paying.

* * *

That might be the last chapter for a while though that may change. On account of the fact that I did not plan on deviating away from the film in the bit between Lothlorien and the death of Boromir I did not see the point in writing it all out. Hope you enjoyed that part and I will get round to doing the rest of the trilogy and the bits beyond that before much longer however I owe updates on several other stories so need to do those first. 

Please let me know what you thought of that chapter and I'll update before I disappear on holiday.


	18. Edoras

Slight gap since I last updated anything on here. Been wrapped up in one of the Yahoo groups and been posting stuff there looking guilty anyway, I promised an update and you'll get one. The general idea is to stick to the films from now on with a few obvious changes so rather than spending 17 chapters going through each of the books it is going to a case of dip in and out of events when important stuff happens.

Some slash of the A/L kind in this chapter. Only mild I'll post big warnings when I get to the more in-depth stuff!

It had been three days since the Fellowship had split apart and the group of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found themselves on the edges of Fangorn forest. Not for the first time he wished he could tell Aragorn how he felt so he could offer his friend comfort as it was all he could do was say an elvish prayer for the two hobbits and hope that this last loss would not be the one that Aragorn could not cope with.

"AAARRGGHH!" Aragorn yelled as he fell to his knees. Legolas gripped his shoulder tightly knowing how much this loss was going to affect his friend. He had started to move away leaving Aragorn some moments to grieve, when his friend started to speak and move once more. Trusting the ranger's instincts they followed Aragorn into Fangorn forest, Gimli was obviously not comfortable there but Aragorn showed ease with his surroundings that made Legolas ache for a chance to see Aragorn in his own forest and there for longer than just a quick visit. If he was being truly honest then Legolas would have been happy for Aragorn to spend the rest of his life with him as the elven prince had had chance to reflect on his feelings and despite what Galadriel told him and had shown him he was willing to admit to the fact that he was in love with the human and would suffer whatever the consequences were to make him happy.

Later that Day:

Edoras he had heard of the home of the horse lords a group of people almost a myth among elves for their knowledge of horses and their knowledge of their lands. On arriving there he had guarded his friends from the allies of Grima Wormtongue and had seen Aragorn speak to the king of Rohan as an equal and had only backed down so as to not appear as though he was trying to take over Rohan. Legolas had noted with some dismay the interest Eowen the king's niece had taken in Aragorn though he could not be sure what nature that interest was. There was some kind of impromptu party going on inside but he could not bring himself to take part, it was not only a celebration of their kings return to life but also commemorating the lives that had been lost like the kings son who had been buried earlier that day. He found the humans ability to find joy in the midst of what should have been terror interesting and reflected that unlike his own kind that would love forever humans had such a short life to lead that they had to take such moments when they could. He himself could not find it in himself to take part not when he knew that the dangers they still had to face were so great, so now he found himself an outside again standing on his own. A quiet step behind him brought a smile to his face,

'Why do you not take part in the celebration?' He asked quietly

'I do not feel that I need to. Gimli is enjoying the mead and I do not feel a need to drown myself in drink. Besides which I missed your company.' The ranger said with a smile.

'Thank you Estel. I am glad that you sort me out as I need to speak to you about a matter of some urgency.'

'What matter I was not aware of any problem' Aragorn asked

'I must give you an explanation of my actions when we were in the woods of Lothlorien.'

'You owe me no explanation.'

'I do. What you saw, I would not have hurt you for all the world. While there was once something between Haldir and I that has been finished for many a year. I was week and he needed me so I turned to him for what comfort I could find.'

'Why do you feel this need to justify yourself to me?'

'Because I have given you my heart Aragorn, I would be yours for as long as you live, be by your side in battle and in peace. I love you.' Legolas said one hand cupping the humans feeling the stubble that had interested him for months.

'Legolas' Aragorn choked before gently bringing his elf to him for a chaste kiss. They pulled away everything they had yet to say reflected in their eyes, as they moved together again a commotion stopped them.

"You don't want to go out there lass, stay in here." Gimli's loud voice broke n on their quiet.

'We shall continue this.' Aragorn promised and with a brush of his hand over Legolas' face he was gone. Legolas tried to keep the smile off his face but could not stop it. For once he had everything he wanted, feeling more of a mind to join in the celebration now he headed inside not knowing the events that would occur before two more days had passed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am so sorry about the wait for this one, I've been working on the chapter for months! Luckily I have ideas again now so if you let me know you like it/hate it I'll update again.


	19. Warg attack

Okay now a while since the last chapter went up and the bunnies are biting so I'm updating. Those of you who reviewed without logging in thanks and I didn't notice the typos sorry, I'll be going through and editing the whole thing at some point. But anyway next bit. This is a slash story the warnings have been there so don't moan – nothing to heavy yet maybe in a few chapters. As always none of it is mine characters or situations.

"…." Human speech

'…..' Elvish

* * *

It was morning and the people of Rohan were busy as they prepared to leave their home with the prospect of it not being there when they came back hanging over their heads. Legolas himself was happy he could not remember a time when he had last felt like this, he had told Aragorn that he loved him and the man had reacted favourably to that declaration. Catching Aragorn's eye he smiled slightly something the other man echoed, they were going to have to talk, at some point maybe when they did not face immediate death. 

Aragorn spoke to Eowyn and Gimli deciding that staying away from Legolas was a good idea at the moment, the elf prince's declaration of love had confused him. He had thought himself unworthy of love and certainly had managed to avoid romantic attachments in the past, and now Legolas – he could not decided what he thought about the prince and that was what confused him. The long ride ahead of him however looked as though it would give him ample time to think.

It was night and Aragorn sat awake and watchful, Theodren had posted guards but Aragorn wanted to stay awake and watch over the innocents that he was sworn to protect. He had yet to get the taste of Eowyn's stew out of his mouth after the woman had stood over him and made him eat most of it.

'Something is bothering you Aragorn.' Legolas said sitting by his friend.

'The taste of Eowyn's stew.' Aragorn replied a smile kicking up one corner of his mouth.

'I am sure that it could not be that bad.'

'Next time you eat it then, I am sure that the contents of an Orcs cook pot might be more edible.' Aragorn said with a disgusted look on his face.

'Estel!' Legolas said through laughter. Some of the refuges near them moved slightly the quiet elven laughter disturbing their rest.

'We should move, they will need their rest.' Aragorn said, getting to his feet he walked away from the sleeping refuges with Legolas following behind him. Gimli opened one eye as they left and then with a smile rolled over.

Leading his friend to the edge of one of the escarpments Aragorn and Legolas sat side by side, the human removed his pipe from his belt and lit it, ignoring the disapproving looks off Legolas. For some minutes they sat there in silence neither feeling a need to break the silence, at length Aragorn finished his pipe and after knocking the ashes onto the stone he faced the elf who was staring at him.

'What?' Aragorn asked resisting the urge to squirm.

'You seem at peace, I have not seen that expression on your face for before.' Legolas replied.

'I have stopped trying to run from who and what I am, it gives me more peace than I thought. You are by my side Legolas and you have been a source of light to me when things were at their darkest and for that I thank you.'

'You are my leader and my love, I would follow wherever you would lead me.' Legolas promised.

'Promise me that you will endanger yourself needlessly, I do not think I could stand it if I lost you.' Aragorn said leaning forward and kissing the elven prince, he would not say he was in love yet, he wasn't sure that he was. He thought a lot of the prince but he did not trust himself enough to have anyone tied to him in that fashion yet.

Legolas melted into his lovers kiss wishing for more privacy so he could get to know Aragorn's body and map every scar, learn all the places that made the man gasp but now, on the plains of Rohan it was not the right time for now he had to be content with a kiss and the feel of Aragorn holding him tightly in his arms.

* * *

The Next day: 

The battle was over people lay dead or dying on the battle site yet there was just one man Legolas looked for. Gimli was staggering to his feet from under a pile of corpses but Aragorn had disappeared. Looking round worriedly as Gimli finished off a warg that was attempting to rise Legolas could see no sign of the Dúnedian ranger.

"Aragorn" He called worried now.

"Aragorn?" Gimli echoed his call only then realising that someone was missing. There was wet laughter from an orc who lay just a short way from the cliff edge.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli said hefting his axe in a manner that left no room for misinterpretation of his words.

"He's…dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff." The orc said seeming to gain some pleasure from the looks on the faces by him.

"You lie!" Legolas said taking a step forward, Aragorn could not be dead, he would know if he was dead. Before the orc could be questioned further the he died and only then did Legolas see the necklace in the orcs hand, it was Aragorn's mothers, the man had prized it highly and would never have taken it off.

Stumbling slightly Legolas walked to the cliff edge where Théoden already stood, looking down into the green water desperately wanting to see a sign that Aragorn was down there. His grief was interrupted by Théoden's new right hand man who stood there obviously wanting instructions and no matter what he wanted to do Legolas and Gimli had a duty to fulfil.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Théoden said, he pressed a sympathetic hand to Legolas' shoulder, "Come."

With a final glance down into the water that had claimed the life of Aragorn the elven prince turned slipping his lovers necklace into a pocket he silently promised that he would make sure that the people of Rohan would be kept safe, once they were he could grieve for all he had lost.

* * *

Of course everyone knows what happens next but I've got some of that bit already written so hopefully I'll get the next bit written up soon. I am sorry about the wait. Love it?? Hate it?? Let me know. 


	20. Back from the dead

Sorry this took so long but most of the fandoms I started writing in are ones that I no longer write in though the stories themselves are still ones I am glad to have written. Despite saying this I will make sure everything I have started gets finished so the rest of this one as well as all the others I have started will eventually be finished.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter,

"…." Human speech

'…..' Elvish

~....~ thoughts

* * *

He was drifting but where he could not say and it was more energy than he could spare to open his eyes. He was sure that he was supposed to be doing something, that there was something he was supposed to be doing but as he drifted it became less and less important. Thoughts going fuzzy his thoughts drifted until he lost all sense of self.

He seemed to be floating in a golden haze, nothing troubled his mind and the aches he knew he should be feeling did not exist. He was aware of movement in the mist and the sense of a figure next to him.

"Aragorn." The voice said, at the sound of the word he gained a sense of self again and became much more aware.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You fell."

"My friends?"

"All survive."

"Estel!" He seemed to hear a whisper, and he looked for the source of the voice.

"He his reaching for you in his dreams." The figure said.

"Can I go back to him?" Aragorn asked his heart aching to see Legolas again.

"You need to, your life and his are bound together and bound with the fate of middle earth." The figure said already starting to fade away.

The golden light around him started to fade and he found himself floating on his back in a river. His fevered mind conjured an image of Legolas in front of him and for some moments he entertained himself with thoughts of the elf prince, drifting into a shallow pool enabled him to pull his battered body out of the water, that simple task exhausted him and he collapsed unconscious.

~*~

Helm's deep was one of the most depressing places Legolas had ever set foot it, it was not just the unalleviated stone but the air of misery that hung over everyone. He was aware that Gimli had been watching over him worriedly but there was nothing to worry about, yet. When the battle was over then Gimli would need to watch him more closely, then he might not have anything to live for.

Hearing a commotion and the dwarfs voice raised in excitement he moved to the top of the steps leading to the Hornburg in an attempt to see what was causing the fuss. His heart almost stopped at the sight of the battered figure that was slowly walking towards him.

He had though he loved Aragorn before but never had he felt like he did at that moment with his lover walking towards him, clothes ripped, face bruised and hair a mess.

"You're late." He said rather than throwing himself into the mans arms.

"You look terrible." He continued opening his hand to show Aragorn his mothers necklace.

'Thank you.' Aragorn replied squeezing his shoulder. Legolas could see there was something in his eyes that had not been there before but the look of urgency on the mans face showed that this was neither the time or the place for discussions of a personal nature.

As he slipped into Théoden's hall after Aragorn he began to realise just how desperate the situation was and how unlikely it was that any of them would survive against the army marching towards them.

Some hours later he managed to finally get Aragorn alone, he could see the man was in pain no matter how much he tried to hide it.

'Come with me Estel.' He said laying a hand on the man's shoulder. It was a measure of the state the man was in that he did not argue.

The room the elf led Aragorn to was high up in the keep, and was where Gimli and Legolas had stored such of their belongings as they did not need. Searching for salves to try and ease some of the pain the man was in Legolas was not focussing on the sounds of the man moving behind him until a strong arm snaked round his waist and pulled him against a lean body.

'Estel?' Legolas questioned.

'Let me just hold you for a moment.' Aragorn murmured quietly, if that was what was wanted Legolas was happy to oblige for a chance to be held close to the man he loved and believe for a moment that the feeling was returned. After some minutes Aragorn pulled away knowing that he dare not be away from the preparations for the battle for too long.

'Lie down and remove your shirt.' Legolas said gesturing at the low bed. Aragorn gave him a quizzical look and complied. Seeing the scrapes across his lover's torso made Legolas wish for more time than he had, as it was he had to make do with gently smoothing the salve he had fished from a pack over the worse of the marks to try and ease the pain to help his lover make it through the night and the fight ahead. Smoothing the salve as impersonally as he could Legolas tried very hard not to notice the feel of the skin beneath his fingers. At length he moved his hands from the chest before him and gently coated the cut on his arm before wrapping a strip of cloth over the wound.

"Elrond could not have treated me in a more gentle fashion.' Aragorn said as he sat up and pulled his shirt on again.

'Why did you tell no-one you were hurt this badly?' Legolas asked cupping Aragorn's cheek.

'I had no need to tell you, you realised anyway.' Aragorn said simply leaning into the hand on his face.

'That is because I love you.' Legolas said and kissed him.

~And I love you~ Aragorn thought.

* * *

Now I am still alive, man I can't believe it's been over 2 years since I updated this. I know there are people who read it and I promise that I will try and update a bit more often from now on.

If you liked this or would like to say anything I could improve please let me know reviews make my name.


	21. Prepare for battle

Aren't you lucky, two updates in less than 8 months at this rate I might finish the story in a few years, I'm a good way into The Two Towers now then I can start wandering away from the text/films a bit more. To warn those of you who are not a fan of slash the story is going to be having more slash in it from now on that is more of the relationship between Legolas and Aragorn though I won't get too explicit here.

Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I am correcting and making alterations to the first 19 chapters as well so correcting the spelling and grammar, which should hopefully make it easier to read.

"…." Human speech

'…..' Elvish

And just in case anyone thought they were, these characters are not mine and if they were I would be a lot richer than I am at the moment.

~*~

Legolas had watched throughout the day as Aragorn became more and more frustrated with Théoden, as the king refused to accept help from anyone. As he saw the soldiers in the keep and the age of the others around Helms Deep Legolas began to believe that the situation was becoming more and more helpless.

Aragorn was constantly moving, checking on the refuges, on the weaponry on the defences and refused to rest. Legolas knew that no matter what properties the herbs had Aragorn was still going to be exhausted and needed to rest with the battle looming over his head it became all the more important.

'Aragorn you need to rest, much of this work can be done by others, Gimli and I will do it if that will ease your mind but you are injured and have almost died this day. Forgive me love if I wish to see you survive this day.' Legolas said.

'Legolas I…'

"Aragorn!" Eowyn hailed the ranger causing him to stop what he was going to say and listen to her complaint about not being allowed to fight.

Once Eowyn had left them alone again Legolas tried again to persuade his lover to rest but Aragorn had ignored his concern and continued to prepare for the battle about to descend upon them.

It was early evening when the three heroes found themselves watching the 'volunteers' gathering armour and weapons.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys these men are not soldiers." Aragorn commented.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli added

"Or too few." Legolas said all of the people there would be classed as young to an elf. 'Look at them they are frightened, you can see it in their eyes, and they should be three hundred against ten thousand'

'They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras' Aragorn replied thinking of the stone walls which would slow the advance of the Uruk Hai for more than the wooden palisade around Edoras would have.

'Aragorn they cannot win this fight they are all going to die!' Legolas exclaimed.

"Then I will die as one of them!" Aragorn said exasperated as the room went silent. He gave Legolas one look that seemed to express his disappointment in his lover.

"Let him go lad." Gimli said restraining the elf from hurrying after the human.

Aragorn sat on the steps leading to the grand hall, he was not angry rather disappointed with Legolas, he could understand that the elf could not understand death as it was rare to the elven people. Legolas needed to become accustomed to the possibility that people were going to die in the war now being fought.

Knowing that time was of the essence it did not take long for Aragorn to return to the lower levels and begin to put on chain mail and leather to protect him as well as possible for the fight ahead. He was reaching for his sword when it was pressed into his hand.

"Legolas… " Aragorn started to say

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray, forgive me I was wrong to despair." Legolas said stepping into his lovers arms.

'There is nothing to forgive.' Aragorn assured him kissing him deeply. Legolas held onto the leather as much as he could, the material not giving much material for him to grip onto.

They broke apart as Gimli entered the room in his too large chain mail, the knowing look he gave the other two brought faint colour to their cheeks before he could comment the sound of a horn reached their ears.

"That is no orc horn!" Legolas said and the three heroes hurried to see what was happening now, surely it was not possible that Gondor had arrived with aid.

Having run slower than they would have usually so Gimli could keep up with them, Aragorn could not deny that reinforcements were useful but he could not help but wish that Haldir had not come with them, the last time he had see Haldir he had been kissing his lover.

The extra troops took some time to position but everyone was where they needed to be before the Uruk Hai had entered the valley. Gimli and Legolas stood watching the horde marching towards them; Aragorn joined them after a few moments squeezing Legolas on the shoulder a promise that no matter what happened they would be together.

~*~

Now I will be skipping the actual battle as I don't think you really need me to type it all out, basically everything that happens in the movie happens next. I will pick up in the aftermath.

Feedback is nice and lets me know how to make changes for the next part.


	22. Aftermath

And we continue, I am determined to be part way into ROTK by Christmas and have this story finished by the end of 2010! Thanks to those who gave feedback on the last part it really does brighten up my day.

"…." Human speech

'…..' Elvish

This chapter does contain slash so if you don't like that please don't read on!

And just in case anyone thought they were, these characters are not mine and if they were I would be a lot richer than I am at the moment.

~*~

The Battle was over with the arrival of dawn and the return of Gandalf the Uruk-Hai had fled and after a brief council of war it had been time for the defenders to find a corner to sleep in. Those who had families had gone into the caverns to find their families the rest found an empty room. Without discussing it Aragorn and Legolas walked to find a chamber some distance from the rest.

'Aragorn' Legolas said as his lover leaned against the door of the room they had chosen too tired to move. It takes some minutes for the ranger to open his eyes when he does he moves away from the wall with a low groan and tired fingers start to undo the ties of the leather over coat and his sword belt. Having placed his own weapons near the bed Legolas moved to Aragorn's side and began to assist in removing unnecessary clothing.

Stripping down to trousers Legolas curled round the man as they traded gentle kisses, hands touched each other being careful of bruises, there was very little of Aragorn's chest that was not bruised or grazed, Legolas very aware that much of this would have occurred in the heart stopping moment when the wall had exploded sending the man flying to the ground below.

~*~

Flashback

The wall had exploded with a deafening roar, for a moment there was a lull in the battle when Legolas had looked for Aragorn and Gimli, he saw Gimli still atop the wall like him. Aragorn was lying unmoving on the ground below. For a moment Legolas was reminded of the scene in Galadriel's mirror, he had seen this very moment. His heart began to beat once more when Aragorn slowly began to raise himself off the ground. The troop of elves who had been stationed behind the wall moved into position to hold off the advancing hoard.

The silent promise Aragorn had made to him before battle was joined that they would be together no matter what made him look for a way to join the battle in the most affective way. While sliding down the steps on an orc shield may not have been conventional it still worked.

~*~

Now

Aragorn had fallen asleep while Legolas had been remembering; his hand was over Legolas' heart, the tanned skin contrasting with the pale luminescence of the elf's. Letting his eyes go unfocused he fell asleep, comfortable and totally content.

Aragorn woke before Legolas the next morning and spent some time just watching his lover.

'Aragorn.' Legolas said with a smile seeing his lover watching him as he woke up. Leaning down the man kissed his lover wanting this moment of peace before the reality of war intruded once more.

'I want you to have this.' Aragorn said removing his mother's necklace. Legolas held his breath he had heard what Elrond had said about this necklace and was not sure what the implications of this action were.

'I can't Estel. I almost caused you to loose it once, I would not like to run the risk of doing so again' Legolas replied

'My father told me to give it to someone who could claim my heart. Legolas you are the first person I have ever met who can do that. I was terrified that you would be killed last night and that I would be able to do nothing but stand there and watch while you died.' Aragorn said stealing another kiss his hand holding the necklace trapped between them.

"What are you saying Aragorn?" Legolas asked unwilling to believe that what he hoped for was to come true.

"I love you Legolas." Aragorn said admitting it to the elf prince for the first time. Legolas sat up looking at his lover, sitting up as well Aragorn fastened the necklace round the elf's throat while gently kissing the slender neck feeling minute shudders going through his body at the gentle touches.

Slowly drawing his beloved elf down onto the bed again Aragorn set about proving to the elf how much he was loved and all the while the necklace lay between them a promise and a statement of how much each was loved by the other.

~*~

I think my LOTR bunny has woken up again so hopefully will get a few more chapters done in the next month or so. Do now need to watch ROTK and pick out scenes to rewrite and where I can add more in.

I would love to have feedback from anyone who has enjoyed my story and even if there is something you think I can improve.


End file.
